Professor Amethyst and Professor Jade
by ZeldinaDreamermoon
Summary: Two teens decides to take their future into their own hands and leave the path set before them by the grown-ups around them. It is a slash. If you don't like male/male stories then don't read it.
1. On the run

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling. I'm simply having a bit of fun in the magical world.

Props to Hikaru Kosuzaku's _Secret Agent Man_ since this story would not even have come to be if I had not read it. Don't ask me how that story inspired this one. My fantasy has a mind of its own.

Warning for swearing

* * *

Harry Potter was staring out the window. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room lost in thoughts. Dumbledore's little games were starting to really get to him.

_'It's time to leave,'_ he thought with a sigh. He couldn't stay at Hogwarts anymore. It was too dangerous. He wanted a life and he wanted to learn – to really learn things. Neither which would happen if he stayed in the school. He didn't want to leave his friends. But Harry knew they would understand.

Ron.

Hermione.

They would both understand why he had to leave. Dumbledore's manipulations were getting worse. The Occlumency lessons with Snape were just the thing that had the goblet tipping over.

"Harry."

The raven turned slightly. Hermione was standing next to him. "Hey 'Mione," he said with a small smile.

The girl walked up to him and sank down on the floor. She waved her wand lazily and the two could no longer be overheard. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Harry sighed. What wasn't wrong? Umbridge. Dumbledore. Snape – though Harry wasn't sure Snape did it because he wanted to or because he had to. He looked back out the window.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Hermione asked after a while.

Harry turned back to the brunette. "Yeah, I think that's the only way really," he said.

Hermione nodded. She looked at her wand. "We'll help you know – Ron and I," she said.

Harry smiled at her, "I know 'Mione, I know."

* * *

Miles away another boy was thinking much the same thing as Harry Potter. He couldn't stay and he knew it. Erenigh had just returned from Christmas celebration with his family. The teen sneered. _'Family my arse, they don't deserve the recognition,' _he thought. Now, one could wonder what would have a young man hate those who raised him this much. It was simple. They had arranged a marriage contract for him.

Now most people would say _'That can't be so bad, can it?' _But really the man his parents wanted him to marry was a monster. YES, a MAN. The teen in question was very special even in the magical world. Men were normally not capable of carrying children. He however had been born with the ability. Not that it had started to show until he went through puberty. His magic had changed and he'd gotten really sick. It had turned out that he was growing a uterus.

He didn't mind not really. No, he was gay and had no problems with the idea of carrying children. It was the man his parents wanted him to marry that had him reeling. He shuddered. He couldn't stick around. The marriage would probably happen before he turned seventeen and could tell them all to piss-off. The only problem was that his birthday was in April, just a few months away.

Standing up the teen made his mind up. He looked down at his wand. He wouldn't need it, and they could trace him using the stupid thing. He smirked as he figured out exactly what he should do with it.

…

Around midnight a dark figure made his way over the school grounds. He would never return he knew that much. He appirated once he was outside the school wards.

"Viktor. Viktor common wake up!" he hissed in annoyance at a small mirror.

It took a few more tries before the glass of the mirror shimmered and a face became visible. "Erenigh? What do you want at this time o'night?" the sleepy man asked in tired Bulgarian.

"I ran away from school. My parents have gone barmy I can stay there anymore. I… I need provisions Viktor. I've got money enough but…"

"I'll send an elf over with food," Viktor had clearly woken up. He studied his friend. "Eh, Erenigh… why is your hair pink?" he asked.

Erenigh rolled his eyes. "Because the best way to hide is in plain sight," he said.

"Where are you going to go 'Nigh?" Viktor asked worriedly.

Erenigh snorted. "I won't tell you in case my insane family comes looking for me at your place," he said. "It doesn't matter how much I trust you. It's just better for you if you don't know. There is no need to worry about me Viktor I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

The Bulgarian sighed. "Don't I know that," he muttered. "Just be careful O.K."

"Sure thing Viky."

"I'll sent the stuff over tomorrow at noon O.K"

"Yeah that's great Viktor, thank you. You can go back to your beauty sleep now."

Viktor grumbled as he shut the mirror off. He knew that Erenigh could take care of himself but damn it if he wasn't worried already.

* * *

It was harder than he'd thought – getting off the British Isles. But he had finally made it. He would never be able to thank Hermione enough. He missed them already but this was the only way out. He needed to just disappear and so he had. The biggest problem right now was actually that he couldn't keep in contact with his friends. They would use Dobby in emergencies but owls just could not be used. It was too easy to trace them and to intercept the mail.

Harry climbed a hill. He was tired and sore.

Below him he could see lights. A myriad of lights spreading out for miles. It was a city. It had to be. Harry sighed. Hopefully he could get some rest once he got there.

* * *

Paws treaded over soft grass. Tigers were not native to this part of the world but that didn't stop this particular feline. His white coat gleamed in the sunlight the strangely blue stripes glowed.

Erenigh had travelled far. He was tired.

Weeks had passed since his departure from school. His father was bound to have sent people looking for him by now.

The tiger bent down over a stream to drink slowly. He knew he couldn't linger. It would be far too dangerous if someone saw him.

…

It was dark. Inside an Inn Erenigh sat and ate supper. He was glad to finally be back in human form and to once again get some decent food.

The front door opened and he sent out a subtle magic pulse. There were very few witches and wizards in this world that would be able to sense and understand the magic going through the room, scanning it.

The men were Death Eaters.

_'Shit,' _Erenigh thought as he watched them. He sincerely hoped that they were not here for him.

The men didn't approach him, and they didn't stay for long either.

The teen breathed out silently as they left the Inn. He finished his food and went up to his room with the intention of getting some much needed sleep.

…

Sleep did not come to him, however. Two hours after he'd laid down Erenigh got back out of bed. It seemed like he wouldn't be getting any rest this night no matter how much he needed it. He sighed. _'Well, if I can't sleep I might as well take a stroll around town,'_ he thought and put his clothes back on.

* * *

"Shit," Harry hissed as he started running down an alley.

Two of Voldemort's Death Eaters had found him and were currently chasing him. He had no wish to get caught but how could he shake them off? Harry rounded a corner. "Fuck." It was a dead end. What now? If he used magic others would learn his location, but if he didn't he was as good as dead. _'How the Hell did they find me anyway?'_ he wondered.

"Well, well it seems like you've run out of road now Potter," one of the Death Eaters said with a smirk.

Harry grabbed his wand nervously. He knew his chances were low but… He raised the wand – and froze.

One of the Death Eaters suddenly had an arrow sticking out of his chest. The man blinked dumbly before he fell forward. The second Death Eater looked around _'Who the hell did that?' _he wondered.

He didn't have to wait long before the culprit showed himself.

A pink flash and then the second man was laying on his back. The pink haired teen pulled out a gun and fired it once.

Harry's heart almost stopped as the young man looked up at him his blue eyes scanning the younger teen. "Come with me," he said.

Harry wasn't given much choice as he was being dragged through the streets. There had been so many turns by the time they stopped he had no clue where they were. He was about to ask the other man when he realised that he was gone.

It didn't take him long to come back though. Harry was startled as the teen landed next to him.

"This way," the teen said. He grabbed Harry's hand once more and dragged him off.

They didn't stop until they were standing inside a train terminal. Two tickets were purchased and then the raven was being dragged once more. Knowing that the teen could shoot him if he didn't comply, Harry didn't dare to fight him not right now anyway. There were questions swirling around his head begging to be answered but he kept his mouth shut. Well, that was until they entered a compartment on a train and the pink haired teen simply sat down calmly.

Harry stood there uncertain of what to make off the situation. "Who are you?" he asked after a short while.

The teen turned to look at him. His head was tilted as if he was contemplating whether to answer him or not. "I do not feel inclined to reveal my identity at this point in time," he said suddenly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Well he guessed he could understand the guy. He wasn't overly interested in telling anyone who he was either. "Why did you kill those men? Why did you help me?" he asked.

The pink haired teen chuckled. He looked up at the raven again. "Sit down, I won't bite," he said.

Harry reluctantly did as he was told. He couldn't say that it wasn't nice to get of his feet especially after being dragged all over the place. The other teen smiled softly at him something which Harry found very confusing.

"Well," he said, "to answer your questions I killed them and helped you mostly because I wanted to."

Harry blinked and looked at the guy disbelievingly.

He laughed. "I see you have trouble believing that," he said. Then he sighed, "The Death Eaters are my enemies as well as yours it would seem." He leaned back and looked out the window. "They could just as well have been coming for me and I don't plan on letting them succeed."

Harry blinked. "They're looking for you too?"

The other teen nodded. "Well, I would suspect they are," he said. He looked the raven straight in the eyes. "My father promised Voldemort my hand in marriage. I can't say I was overly excited about the prospect." The disgust was clearly visible in his features.

Harry shuddered. _'Yuck,'_ he thought.

"I can see you've met the monster yourself. Father would not hear no for an answer though so I didn't even try to …" he sighed. "I can imagine that Voldemort isn't too happy about me disappearing. I don't care really. I'd rather die than end up with him."

Harry snorted. "Can't blame you for that," he said and the other teen smiled. "Why you though? I mean there has to be loads of …" Harry didn't really know how to phrase it.

"Oh, I'm special," the pink haired teen said with a snort. "The oh so almighty Dark Lord apparently wants children. Not that I really believe that. No there are dark rituals that demand an innocent sacrifice. The stronger the sacrifice the more power you receive."

"So he wants to sacrifice you but…"

"Oh no, he doesn't want to sacrifice me. He wants to knock me up, have the babies and then use them in the ritual."

Harry swallowed. "But how the heck is that supposed to work you're a guy?" he asked.

The other teen smirked. "I said I was special didn't I. There are men out there who have been magically gifted with the ability to carry children. I happen to have that gift."

"But why not just get a woman. I mean there has to be some crazy chick out there who would love to be his bitch."

The teen laughed. "Yeah you'd think he'd go for that. He wants me because children born form a carrier – that's what we're called – are more powerful magically then children born from a witch. Don't ask me why I don't know."

Harry shook his head. He could understand why the guy was running.

"You should mess up your magical signature you know. There are those who can track you using that."

Harry blinked. "What?" he said confused.

"Your magical signature. It can be used to find you. Here I'll help." The teen moved closer to Harry. He reached out and took the raven's hands in his own. "Breath in. Breath out. Focus on you breathing. Don't think about anything else…"

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as Erenigh opened his eyes the next day. He looked out through the window. Grass clad hills passed by quickly. He sighed. It had been a long night. He'd helped the raven with his magical signature. It was untraceable now. _'Thank heavens it worked,' _Erenigh thought as he looked over at the raven. It hadn't been easy though. The poor kid had no focus what so ever. Whoever had been responsible for his schooling was in need of a flogging. He buried his face in his hands. He had against his better judgment agreed to teach the teen Occlumency.

It wasn't that he couldn't teach it but when studying mind magic there had to a certain amount of trust between the student and teacher. They weren't even willing to share their names at this point. He sighed and ran a hand through his pink locks. Trust had to be built. It was a two way street. He'd told the other quite a lot already but well…

His looked up at the raven as the teen stirred. "Good morning," he said as the raven rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "Morning," was the mumbled reply.

Erenigh rolled his eyes. "Slept well?" he asked.

The younger teen groaned.

He chuckled. "I'll get us something to eat 'kay," he said before opening the compartment door and walked out the door closing behind him.

* * *

Harry looked around sleepily. He hadn't fully grasped what was going on yet. His sleep ridden mind was not quite able to process his surroundings. Outside the window the grass had changed to fields. Harry was going over what he'd learned the day – or rather night– before. The entire concept of anyone having to … He shudder not the least bit interested in continuing that particular train of thought.

He knew the other teen was older than him and he was definitely not interested in joining Voldemort. So could he be trusted? Harry sighed. He had no clue but if he wasn't willing to try then…

The compartment door opened and a pale hand handed him a tray filled with food. Everything was still in their packages so he didn't need to worry about poison he guessed. He dived into the food and ate with vigour. It had been days since he'd eaten properly.

…

Sometime later, after they'd passed several cities, Harry was really wondering where they were going. He looked over at the other teen. Blue eyes were scanning the area they'd entered. Nimble fingers were folding one of the food containers absentmindedly.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

Blue eyes turned to meet green ones. The teen shrugged. "No clue," he said. "For now we're heading for the end of the line."

"You don't have a plan?"

"Why would I," the teen met Harry's disbelieving gaze. "If you don't want to travel with me you can get of anywhere you'd like. But I can't guarantee your safety if you leave."

"You won't stop me?" Harry tilted his head.

The pink haired teen snorted. "I only brought you along with me now to ensure your safety. Where two Death Eaters show up more can come." He looked down at his hands. "It would be nice to have some company though." He turned back to the window.

Harry watched him for a while. He couldn't deny that it would be nice with some company. He hummed. So what were they supposed to do now then? He was getting restless. "What's your favourite colour?" he asked out of the blue.

The other teen laughed. "We're gonna play twenty-questions, huh?" he said. "Well I guess that's O.K. … My favourite colour." He looked out the window. "My favourite colour would have to be green. Green like the grass and leaves on the trees. Green like freedom. What about you?"

Harry blinked. He looked out through the window. _'Green like freedom huh,'_ he thought. He'd never really considered what his own favourite colour was but going by the explanation the other teen had given well. "If my favourite colour is to represent what freedom is for me," he said. "It would have to be blue…like the sky."

"Favourite subject?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, you?"

"Sheesh I like a lot of different… I'd have to say Ancient Runes though I'm really good at Potions."

…

…

Outside the sky was darkening. It was getting late.

"How do you know how to handle muggle weapons? I mean you come from a Pure-blood family don't you." Harry asked. It was sort of out of the blue. They had been quiet for a while now with no more strange questions to ask.

"I'm not half as prejudice as my family – if even that – and I knew that one day I might need knowledge about the muggle world so I made certain to learn as much as possible. The weapon training was just something I did alongside everything else one day. And well… I love my bow. The gun is more of a safety measure. I know how to use it and all but I'm much better with the bow. I can do some measure of martial arts too," the older teen said.

Harry laughed. "Really?" he said sceptically.

He got a bright smile in return.

* * *

Bing. "Last Stop…"

"Wake up little raven," Erenigh said as he ran his hand over the unruly hair.

Suddenly a wand was pointed straight at his throat a spell at its tip.

Erenigh grabbed the teen's wrist and moved the wand as green eyes opened. They were clear and alert – ready for anything.

"That wand needs to go," Erenigh said the raven sat up slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"The wand can be tracked down little raven. It needs to go… preferably in pieces."

"What!?"

Erenigh sighed. "You'll need to break your wand apart and send it off with owls," he said.

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm perfectly serious."

_~Flashback~_

_Erenigh walked down to the Owlery. He looked at his wand. He didn't need it to do magic but it still felt weird to get rid of it. 'Oh well,' he thought before he broke the wood making several little pieces. He wouldn't let his father find him just because of the wand. There were more important things in life then a wand. _

_Reaching the Owlery he picked out several strong owls and attached a piece of his wand to each one. _

_"There," he said when he was done. "Now of with you and don't all go the same way O.K." _

_There was one owl left when the once carrying his wand pieces had left. Erenigh removed a ring from his right hand ring-finger. It glowed faintly in the gloomy room. He studied the blue stone set in the silver band. Shaking his head had placed it inside a small metal box. He sealed the box and then he picked out a needle. Warming the tip up, Erenigh carved runes into the surface of the box slowly. Once he was done he ran his finger over the runes charging them. _

_He fastened it to the owl's leg and sent it off. The ring was his family's heir ring. His father would go nuts. _

_~Flashback ends~_

* * *

Harry was staring at the pink haired teen. _'He destroyed his own wand,'_ he thought. He looked down at his wand. Could he really do that? Destroy it. His wand had been with him since he entered the wizarding world. _'If I can learn to do magic without it then does it really matter?' _he asked himself. _'NO!' _was the resounding answer.

"I'll destroy it if you teach me wandless magic," he told the older teen.

He got an eye roll in return. "Duh, 'course I'll teach you."

The train started to slow down. It wouldn't take long before they'd need to disembark. Harry looked at the other teen. He was calm. "This way little raven," he said.

Harry rolled his eyes. That nickname was getting old real fast.

* * *

"You know we could go to the great library in Athens," Erenigh said one day.

It had been weeks since the two teens had joined up. They had been traveling by foot for a while now. Erenigh had slowly started teaching the raven Occlumency a while back. He was making good progress.

"Yeah," the raven looked over at his companion.

"Yeah, really you know the best way to hide is in plain sight so a huge library would be a good place. That and we could study," Erenigh said as he stopped walking.

"Yeah, O.K. sounds like a plan," the younger teen said as he stopped beside him.

"My birthday is in a few days," Erenigh said out of the blue.

Green eyes gave him a strange look.

"I turn seventeen," Erenigh continued. "We'll be able to use magic without ending up in trouble after that."

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"Oh, well you know the magic traces they have on you before you turn seventeen?"

The raven nodded. He knew and it annoyed the hell out of him that he still had the thing.

"It isn't fool-proof you know. It only works so well. You see they say that when a kid does magic the trace reports to the Ministry. But what really happens is that when magic is done near a kid with the trace it activates if there is an adult around though it deactivates immediately."

The raven blinked. "You mean to tell me that as long as a kid does magic around and adult the trace doesn't broadcast to the Ministry," he said.

"Yeah, exactly."

The raven groaned. _'That means that at the Weasley's and in Grimmauld Place we could all have done magic during the summer,' _he thought.

"I've always used it to my advantage, but I guess that it's pretty common amongst pure-bloods," Erenigh said. He started walking once more. They would need to find a city big enough to either get them to Greece by plain or train.

* * *

Harry was sitting in their train compartment. His pink-haired friend was off somewhere at the moment. He looked out the window. It was raining. He shuddered glad that he wasn't outside right now. He was currently reading a book that the other teen had gotten him a few days earlier. It was a book on Occlumency and it was really good actually. The book had him realising that what Snape had been up to in their lessons was utter and complete rubbish. He read though a section on protection again.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir," the squeaky voice of Dobby the House-elf interrupted his reading.

Harry looked up. "Dobby, has something happened are Ron and Hermione all right?" he asked hurriedly.

Dobby looked a little taken back for a moment but answered the teen's questions soon enough. "Harry's Weezy and Ms Granger be O.K. they send Dobby to the Great Harry Potter to give Harry Potter something," he said and handed the raven a package.

"Oh, O.K. Dobby that's good, thank you," Harry said as he took the box. He looked at it for but before he got a chance at opening it the compartment door opened. He looked up startled. _'Shit,' _he thought.

"Dobby? Is that really you?" The teen's eyes were wide and he almost dropped the tray he was holding as the little house-elf threw himself forward attaching himself to the teen's leg.

"Master Erenigh be O.K. Master Erenigh remembered Dobby. Dobby is being so happy," the elf cried.

Erenigh stood there for a moment slightly overwhelmed by the house-elf's reaction to him. Then he shook himself out of his stupor and placed the tray down before picking Dobby up and giving him a hug. "Of course I remember you Dobby," he said a small smile grazing his lips. "But what are you doing here?"

Dobby blinked. Then he smiled and said, "Dobby is being here to help the Great Harry Potter, Master Erenigh."

Erenigh looked over at the raven sitting by the window. "Harry Potter?"

The raven sighed. "I guess you know who I am now, huh," he said.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it," Erenigh said. He sat down still holding Dobby. He smiled at the elf. "Dobby was my nanny-elf when I was little. I was rather angry with father when he told me he'd lost this little fellow here. He didn't specify how that happened though…" Erenigh looked up at Harry.

The raven blinked. _'Nanny-elf? Did that mean…' _"Your father is Lucius Malfoy?" he asked.

Erenigh looked at the raven. "Yes my father is Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the House of Malfoy, right hand man to the Dark Lord…" Erenigh went quiet for a moment staring out the window. "I should have recognised you I guess, with the way my little brother has been going on about you." He chuckled. "Though I guess you'd rather I listened to Viktor's description than my brother's."

"Viktor?" Harry's voice was questioning.

"Yeah, Viktor Krum the Dumstrang champion. We've been friends for ages. He's rather fond of … Hermione is her name right? Your friend," Erenigh said as he let Dobby down on the set beside him.

"Yes that's right. So… Viktor has told you stuff?" Harry hoped that the Famous Quidditch star hadn't done what so many others tended to do. He was tired of people being Hero-Worshipers.

Erenigh shrugged. "He told me stuff yeah but I tend to judge people by how the act and behave rather then what others tell me," he said.

Harry breathed out. He was glad that was the case. He sort of liked Erenigh – it felt weird to know the guy's name after so long – and he would have been saddened if the entire friendship they'd been building had fallen apart just 'cause he was the Famous Harry Potter.

"Dobby be needing to return soon," the elf said quietly, drawing the attention of the two teens.

"Oh, of course Dobby," Erenigh said. He bit his lip. "Dobby."

The elf turned.

"I know you're probably happy where you are but… well, I've missed you and … I wonder if you'd like to be my elf once I've turned seventeen."

The little elf blinked and then his big tennis-ball-eyes filled with tears. "Master Erenigh wants Dobby to be his elf?" he said.

"I want you to think about it at least Dobby O.K." Erenigh said with a smile.

The little elf nodded so his big ears flapped. "Dobby be thinking about it Master Erenigh, Dobby promises." Then the elf left with a pop.

"What was he doing here anyway?" Erenigh asked as he handed Harry some of the food he'd been carrying on the tray.

"He brought me something from my friends at Hogwarts," Harry said and pointed to the small brown parcel. Then he bit down into the sandwich he was holding.

Erenigh nodded slowly.

"You know," he said after a while. "I've been thinking about how we should keep people from recognising us once we get to Athens. It's a big place and someone is bound to know who we are if we walk in there looking like ourselves."

"So you have some sort of idea of what to do then?" Harry asked. He was sitting with the parcel in his hands wondering just what Hermione and Ron had sent him.

"Yeah, I was thinking along the lines of hiding in plain-sight just like I've been doing up until now but we need disguises that no one would even think to look through."

"O.K. what do you have in mind," Harry asked.

Erenigh looked at the younger teen. He wasn't too sure the guy would like his idea… "Well, I thought that the best way would be to cross-dress really. Most men are dumb enough that if you present them with a good-looking woman they can't think with their brain anymore," he said hoping that the raven wouldn't blow-up at him.

Harry almost dropped the box he was holding. _'What,' _was his immediate thought, _'how can that be…' _and then he stopped himself. The idea had its advantages he guessed. It was just … "How are we gonna pull that off?" he asked.

Erenigh smiled. "I know of a way to apply glamors that work sort of like a ward. It will be able to hide the fact that we're men pretty well. I can't apply it until after my seventeenth birthday though," he said running a hand through his pink locks.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to do this. He looked down at the brown box in his hands. Opening the lid slowly a potion vial and a small note-book was reviled. He looked at the potion unsure of what it was for a moment before looking down at the note-book. He picked it up and opened it.

_Hey Harry,_

_This note-book has been charmed to rely messages _

_between us. All you need to do is write in it. Your message will stay _

_until one of us has read it and responded before it will _

_disappear once more. Please write as soon as possible. Oh, and prick _

_your finger one drop of blood on the pages and no one else _

_will be able to read this. _

_Hope you're doing O.K. _

_Hermione and Ron_

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do you have knife?" he asked the pink-haired teen.

"Yeah, sure." Erenigh pulled a knife out of his boot and handed it to the raven hilt first.

Harry made a small cut on his index-finger and let a drop of blood hit the pages of the note-book. Then he wrote a short message telling them that he was fine. He handed the knife back to Erenigh, who pushed it back into his boot before leaning back.

* * *

Erenigh was sitting awake the night before his birthday. They hadn't arrived in Greece yet but there wasn't much further now. It would be easier to cross the border tomorrow after he'd turned seventeen. Before they'd simply crossed the border on foot and since they were being really careful around people no one had realised they were foreigners so far.

Just a few more minutes and he'd be allowed to use magic. It felt good to know that they wouldn't need to rely simply on luck after this. It would also be nice to change his bloody hair colour. Pink was really starting to get on his nerves.

He looked over at his companion. The younger teen was much older mentally than most of his friends at Dumstrang. Poor kid had been through hell. Not that he'd ever call him kid to his face. Erenigh sighed. Growing up in the Malfoy household hadn't been easy either. No matter how perfect his family tried to look on the outside.

The clock on his bedside table struck midnight. Erenigh smiled he could actually feel the trace leave him. He could do magic now. Finally. Standing up, he made his way into the bathroom. He ran his hands through the long pink hair changing the colour. It was black now with a purple streak just above his left eyebrow. He shook his head slowly and the hair curled. He was using a form of glamor that was both very hard to do and demanded a lot of magic. He ran his hands down over his face and changed it slowly. His high cheekbones became less pronounced as he softened his features somewhat. He turned his eyes a dark green colour then he pulled his shirt off. Glamoring his chest to look like he had breasts was harder but not impossible. He looked at the shirt he'd been wearing and then he transfigured it into a halterneck top. Then he grabbed his hips and transfigured his pants into short-shorts before making his hips wider to fit the glamor.

He looked at himself for a while making a few more changes as he went. He wouldn't do anything about his sex. Uhu, he wanted to stay male thank you very much. There were other ways to hide that. He would have to lock the glamor to a piece of jewellery of some sort before he could turn back now though. It was the easiest way to go back and forth between the two. One of the good things about this kind of glamor was that it felt real to the wearer as well as anyone else. He'd give poor Harry a heart attack when the other woke up.

_'Hmmm, maybe I should…'_ Erenigh smirked as he started applying a glamor to the sleeping teen as well.

…

Several hours later Harry woke up. He stumbled into the bathroom still half asleep and got into the shower. Strangely enough it wasn't until he was back out of the shower standing in front of the mirror that he noticed something was off. _'What the hell happened to my hair?' _he wondered as he grabbed one of the wet blond strands. He lifted his towel to dry it and it was then that he realised his now feminine body. He screamed.

It was at this time that Erenigh walked back into their shared room. He was glad that he'd put up a silence ward around the room what with the noise Harry was making.

The door to the bathroom opened and the now blond stomped outside. "What the hell did you do Malfoy?" he/she – Erenigh wasn't quite sure which one to use right now – asked angrily.

"I applied the glamour you'll be traveling under from now on Harry," Erenigh said with a smile.

Blue eyes blinked. Harry's brain had finally caught up with him and he was staring at Erenigh's new look. The brown hair was put up in a high ponytail with plaits framing the older teen's face. He was wearing a black knee-long skirt and a dark green halterneck top. The blond wrapped his towel tighter around himself. Erenigh really looked like a girl.

"Here I've got clothes for you," the brunette said and handed Harry a bag.

"T…thanks," Harry said. He took the bag and headed back into the bathroom. He certainly hoped that he could wear pants and not a skirt. He breathed out in relief as he pulled a pair of pants out of the bag. He put them on together with the tank-top in the bag. He looked at himself in the mirror again. There was no way anyone would be able to tell that there was a boy under the glamor. He took a closer look at his now blond hair. It was much shorter than Erenigh's reaching just past his shoulders rather than halfway down his back. Then he noticed that there was a strand of jade green hair going down the right side of his head. Wondering what that was doing there he walked back out.

Erenigh had packed up as Harry finished up in the bathroom. "So what do you think?" he asked as the blond came out.

"It is very well done," Harry said as he walked up to the older teen. "But did you have to apply it when I was asleep?"

Erenigh chuckled. "I guess not," he said his voice much lighter than before. He sounded feminine now. "Here let me fix that," he said and dried Harry's hair. Then he placed his finger against the blonde's throat.

The magic tickled as it worked on his vocal cords. Harry raised a blond eyebrow questioningly.

"You'll sound like a girl now," Erenigh said as he let go off the blond.

"Oh, O.K." Harry placed a hand over his mouth in surprise. His voice was much smoother.

"Now we need names. I've been thinking about that for a while. I mean we could pretty much be named anything but…" he/she picked one of the bags up.

"I'd prefer something that at least had some reference to who I am," Harry said.

"Yeah, I thought along those lines too and I thought that maybe we should base our names on our original eye colour. What do you say?"

"Hnn, sounds like an idea but Emerald sounds really…"

"I was thinking more like Jade actually."

Harry though about it for a moment, _'Jade is a pretty good name. Jade.' _"Sure Jade works good what about you?" he asked.

"I was thinking along the lines of Jade then my name could be Amethyst or Amy for short," Erenigh said.

Harry nodded. "Your eyes are purple then?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are."

* * *

So that's the first chap. of my first published story. Hopefully it's O.K.


	2. In Athens

Warning or swearing and sex-scene

* * *

They were going by train once more. Jade looked out through the window. She was actually tiring of the constant train rides to be honest. She was glad this was the last one before they arrived in Athens. Then the problems with finances would start how were they going to make it really?

"Hey, Jade what's wrong?" Amethyst asked as she sat down.

Jade ran a hand through her blond locks in frustration. "How are we going to live Amy?" she asked. "We don't have any income we haven't finished school how…"

"Shhh, Jade calm down I've got it all taken care off don't worry," Amethyst said. She moved over so she was sitting next to the blond. "I was in contact with Viktor a while back and his family owns a house that has rooms out for rent. We'll live there."

"But we can't live there for free. It will be way too obvious if…"

"I said don't worry sweetheart. I told you I was good with potions didn't I. I'll work don't worry," Amethyst said as she pulled Jade closer.

Jade looked up at Amethyst. "You sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure dear don't worry O.K."

…

A few hours later just about an hour before the train was to reach Athens there was an audible pop and not one but two house-elves appeared.

"Master Erenigh?" one of them asked.

"Yes Dobby it is me but it would be better if you called me Amethyst when I look like this… and you should call Harry, Jade," Erenigh said. He was sitting by the window with Jade's head in his lap as the other sleep soundly.

Dobby blinked surprised but then he nodded. "Of course Mistress Amethyst Dobby is remembering to do that," he said.

Amethyst smiled. "So, Dobby I assume that you are here because of the little talk we had. You brought a friend as well I see. I think it might be best if you explain what you were hoping for," she said as he studied the second elf.

Dobby's ears flapped as he nodded. "Yes, Mistress Amethyst, Dobby be hoping that Dobby could work for Mistress Jade, Mistress Amethyst and that Mistress Amethyst be taking Winky as her elf," he said.

Amethyst could see the hope in both elves eyes after Dobby's speech. She sighed and shook her head. She was pretty sure she knew why Dobby was asking this from her. She looked at Winky once more and the she asked, "Well Winky who did you serve before now can you tell me that?"

The female elf looked teary eyed for a moment then she said, "Winky be working for Master Crouch before now Miss Amethyst." Her voice was weak but Erenigh heard her clearly enough.

The brunette nodded. "I don't wish to know any of your old master's secrets Winky keeping them or sharing them is completely up to you, but I need to know that I can trust you. Do you want to be my elf Winky?" she said.

Winky blinked. Mister Erenigh, Dobby's old Master wanted her. She was really happy. "Yes Winky be wanting Mistress Amethyst as her Mistress," she said remembering that Master Erenigh had asked to be called Amethyst for now.

Amethyst reached out and grabbed the elf's hands in her own. She closed his eyes and gathered her magic. The kind of bond she wanted would give Winky a lot of freedom and it would ensure that she could have elflings if she wanted them, but it would be almost unbreakable as a result. It would also ensure that she couldn't just punish her for no reason and even with a reason the punishment couldn't be abusive.

Winky's eyes widened as she felt the magic of her new Master wash over her. It was so strong. Winky was so happy. Her Master let go of her tiny wrists and there on the right one there was a glowing mark traveling around the wrist. She looked at her Master only to realise that she had a mark just like it.

"Hnn, I'll have to find some way to cover that up at least a little," Amethyst said as she studied the mark.

"Hmm, what's goin' on Amy?" Jade asked as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Dobby brought Winky over…"

"Dobby?" Jade sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Hey, buddy you doing O.K.?" she asked.

"Dobby be doing great Mistress Jade." The elf looked down at his hands. "Dobby is hoping that Mistress Jade be liking Dobby as her house-elf."

Jade blinked in surprise. "I thought that you would …" She looked up at Amethyst.

The brunette shook her head. "No, Jade. Dobby wants to be your house-elf. Winky here has bonded with me and I don't mind you know," Amethyst said with a smile.

Jade looked back at the nervous elf. She didn't quite know what to say about this. She wouldn't mind having Dobby as her house-elf, though, especially not after the things Erenigh had told her about them…

_~Flashback~_

_"So I guess that you never treated Dobby the way your father did then?" Harry said as he looked at the pink haired teen._

_"Oh, no definitely not," Erenigh said. "I care for Dobby quite a lot actually."_

_Harry nodded. "But you still have them as slave? House-elves I mean."_

_Erenigh gave the raven a strange look. "House-elves aren't slaves Harry, true they are bound to the family and they have to do as we say but…" he sighed, "look you've seen my father and I know he doesn't treat his house-elves very well, but you must understand that a house-elf that isn't bound to a family will slowly lose their magic and die. Dobby is still O.K. because he's living at Hogwarts and the castle is full of magic. Most of them would rather have abusive Masters then no Master at all. They love to work and the only way for them to have elflings is if the Master allows for it. If they are unbound they can't have children," he explained. "Look I'm not saying that it is alright to treat them badly quite the opposite actually but they need their Masters."_

_~Flashback ends~_

…Dobby needed a Master to survive in the long run. "I would be honoured to be your Master Dobby," she said.

"Mistress," Amethyst said with a smirk her green eyes glowing slightly.

"Mistress, whatever," Jade said and stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

Dobby on the other hand was glowing with pride. _'Master Harry Potter wants Dobby,' _he thought happily.

"How do we do this then?" Jade asked looking at the brunette beside her.

Amethyst smiled and then she instructed the younger teen. It wasn't long before Jade and Dobby shared similar marking as Amethyst and Winky.

"We'll figure out some way to hide them somewhat at least," Amethyst said as Jade studied the marks. "I've got an idea but I need to go shopping first."

"Winky can be buying what Mistress Amethyst be needing," the female elf said eagerly.

Amethyst laughed. "Of course you can. What on Earth was I thinking," she gave the elf a list of things they would need together with a money bag.

* * *

Arriving in Greece, Harry was glad that Erenigh knew so many languages, and that he'd created I.D cards for them. The brunette as he currently was had made their female selves somewhat older than they actually were – around twenty or so if Harry remembered correctly.

Erenigh had also locked their glamors to one of the many friendship-bracelets they were now wearing. It meant that Harry could now go back to being full out male when he was staying in their rooms, thank heavens. And then there were the rooms they were staying in. It was beautiful really and spacious nothing like what the raven had dreaded.

Erenigh was out at the moment trying to find employment wish he had been rather certain wouldn't be too hard really. At least not with his skills.

They would be travelling to the library after that. Harry couldn't wait. He wanted to learn. The things that Erenigh had taught him had been interesting but there was so much more he wanted to know. He was pretty good at Occlumency now a-days, though, which was a relief. He had also been taught etiquette and Pure-blood customs. You never knew when that could come in handy. He was having trouble sitting still though. After so much time spent travelling it was boring to just sit around even if they'd been traveling by train a lot.

Harry was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice when the door opened and another person joined him. Arms wrapped around his waist slowly. It wasn't until he was pulled back against a firm chest that he was pulled out of his thoughts. "Wha…"

"Hey, Harry mind in the clouds, huh?" Erenigh said. You could hear the humour in his voice. "We have to do something about that it could have been anyone coming into the room even with the protection we have up."

Harry turned around ready to throw some smart as remark at the guy when he realised something. Erenigh wasn't wearing a glamor. It wasn't just that he didn't wear his Amethyst glamor but there were no other glamors either like the pink hair. At least Harry didn't think there was but then again it looked like Erenigh's hair was white so he couldn't be sure. He could now see that the older teen was a Malfoy, though. He didn't look like a copy of his father the way that Draco did but the parentage was obvious. He reached out and touched the white hair. "This is natural?" he asked.

Erenigh laughed. "Yeah, it is natural," he said. "It's a bit weird I know but it happens from time to time in our family. Grandfather had it too."

Harry blinked himself out of his stupor. He was not going to stand there looking like a moron.

"So, you ready to take a look at the library now?" Erenigh asked.

Harry nodded eagerly and donned his Jade persona. Erenigh smiled and turned into Amethyst and the two of them headed out of the Krum's resident.

The walk to the library wasn't long and Jade had to stop herself from staring dumbly at the building. "'Mione would go nuts if I told her about this," she whispered as she looked up at the building. It was at least as big as Hogwarts. "You're telling me that this is the library," she exclaimed.

"Yes," Amethyst answered.

"And it's full of books?"

"Of course it is what else would you keep in a library."

Jade just kept staring at the building as they walked closer.

"Hey lovely stop catching flies will you," Amethyst said and ran a finger along Jade's jawline.

Jade's mouth closed with an audible pop.

They waltzed into the building. Amethyst picked up a map and led them off to the defence section. She handed the map over to Jade before disappearing of to the Potion section telling the younger girl that she'd be back shortly.

Jade looked after her friend for a moment before her attention was drawn to the vast amount of books surrounding her. Maybe she didn't like books quite as much as Hermione but this place was amazing. She walked over to a shelf and selected language on a small plaque ensuring that she'd be able to read the books.

It took almost half-an-hour for Amethyst to get back her arms full of books.

"Found something interesting Amy?" Jade asked with a chuckle. She looked at the book titles. Apparently Amethyst had not used the language plaque because her books were in a myriad of different languages. The blond shook her head. She knew that Amethyst most likely could read every single one of those books with no problem – but really.

* * *

Months had passed and the two teens had set up a routine. Erenigh worked Monday through Friday from 6 to 10 a.m. then they'd meet up for brunch before heading to the library. Harry spent the time Erenigh was working in the gym most of the time not that he got up before seven. They would stroll around in the evenings and during the weekend they would sometimes travel out on the countryside or to the beach. Now that Erenigh could appirate there were really no boundaries to where they could go.

The first major problem they had was when Erenigh went to take his NEWTs. He went as Amethyst but he wanted his grades to belong to him preferably, but Amethyst needed them as well. It had been a bit of a problem until he contacted the Goblins and registered Amethyst LeMark as an alias with them. Not long after that Harry had registered his own alias Jade Winter.

It did make life easier for them and the Goblins wouldn't betray them since it wouldn't be good for business if they did.

…

Amethyst was running to meet up with Jade she had received her NEWT results and she was so proud of them – especially since she'd taken them a year early. She saw the blond sitting by herself in front of their favourite brunch place. She kept her pace up as she noticed a man approaching her friend. The guy was intrusive that was for sure – with the way he leaned in almost staring down Jade's blouse. Amethyst's eyebrows set in a scowl as she saw how Jade tried to get the guy off of her and failed. She was close enough to hear them now.

"I have no wish to spend any amount of time with you sir. I'm waiting for a friend now if you would please leave me alone," Jade said. Amethyst could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Oh, come on little miss we could have all kinds of …" the guy didn't get further.

Amethyst had finally reached the table and she didn't even stop to think when she took the guy down with a roundhouse kick.

"Amethyst!" Jade exclaimed relieved. She stood up and walked over to the brunette wrapping her arms around the other's slim waist. She leaned her head against the other's shoulder.

"You keep you filthy hands away from my friend or I'll do way worse than that to you," Amethyst said coldly.

"Little bitch asked for it. She's practically begging to have some…"

"I don't care what sort of half-baked excuse you have sleaze. She said no and you should have listened to her," the brunette was getting worked up. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Jade's outfit the lavender blouse and knee long jeans skirt were perfectly acceptable. She'd finally gotten the other to wear skirts a few weeks ago.

"Come on Amy let's go," Jade said as she tightened her hold on the brunette.

Amethyst nodded and let herself be dragged off.

It wouldn't be the last time they had to physically get rid of annoying men. It was the only real downside to their chosen appearance. Testosterone filled guys wouldn't leave them be.

* * *

"Happy birthday Erenigh," Jade whispered in Amethyst's ear as she met up with the brunette.

It was a sunny day in stark contrast to the rain that had been pouring down that week and the two had been thinking about hiking that weekend. It would be nice to get away from the city for a while.

"Work was O.K. I hope," Jade said as she let go of the brunette.

"Yes, it was fine. No stupid proposals today thankfully," Amethyst said. She grabbed Jade's hand and they made their way to one of their brunch places.

The visit to the library that day was cut short since they wanted to get going. The trip would be a nice change of scenery as well as a chance to gather some ingredient that Erenigh needed to pass his Potions Mastery. Harry was going to take his NEWTs this summer and then he was aiming for a Mastery in Defence. They had a few plans for the future but it all depended on whether they achieved their Masteries or not.

…

"Erenigh stop," Harry called out suddenly.

The white haired teen stopped – they had decided not to use their aliases for the moment as they were traveling through a pretty dense forest and chances of meeting anyone else were low. He looked back at the raven. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Snake," Harry said as he walked up to the older teen. **_"Don't worry little one we're not here to hurt you," _**he hissed to the small serpent before them.

**_"Two-legs can speak,"_** the snake hissed.

**_"Yes little one I can speak Parseltongue," _**Harry said.

**_"Speaker promises that speaker and speaker's friend will not harm my nest?" _**the snake wondered.

**_"I promise little one,"_** Harry answered.

"What was that about?" Erenigh asked as the snake slithered away amongst the bushes.

Harry shrugged and told the older teen what the snake had asked. Erenigh had no problems agreeing with the raven's promise. They kept walking and soon found themselves in a clearing.

"There it is," Erenigh said with a smile. He was pointing at a strange blue sort of gravel that Harry had never seen before.

"How are you going to use that in a potion?" the raven asked.

"Skills," Erenigh responded with a mischievous smirk.

"Ha, ha, real funny 'Nigh," Harry said the sarcasm dripping.

"The stone will dissolve in the potion if I do it right," Erenigh said serious this time.

* * *

It was dark out. On one of the smaller streets zigzagging through Athens a lonely woman walked. Her brown hair was falling in ringlets down her back. Dark green eyes were unusually alert as if she was expecting trouble. She was wearing tight leather pants stuck into high boots and a crimson tank-top. Once in a while you could make out a strand of purple amongst the brown in her hair. Her strides were taken with purpose. She knew exactly where she was going.

There was no lack of loose women in the district she'd entered but it was obvious she was not one of them. Not that it stopped the sleazy men looking for a cheap lay from trying. They had better keep to words though because this woman was armed and had no problems with shooting one of them. The brunette made her way down a small dank entrance. She scanned the crumbling name tags on the doors she passed. Then she stopped in front of one of them. The knock could most likely be heard throughout the building.

Slowly the door opened and a man looked out through a small crack. His eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful woman outside his door. He opened it wider. "What can I do for you Miss," he asked with a shaky voice.

The brunette smiled softly. "My name is LeMark, Mr Makos I'm here for you son Timon," she said her voice smooth and clear.

The man stood there shocked for a moment. "No," he said. "No you can't take him he's all I have Miss please…"

LeMark held a hand up to silence the man. "You must have misunderstood me Mr Makos. I'm not here to take you son away," she said calmly. "I'm here to cure him."

Mr Makos stood there. He couldn't have heard correctly. Lycanthropy had no cure. His little boy had been infected two years ago and his wife had left them. Then people at his job had found out and he'd been fired. It had been hard these past years doing odd jobs and desperately trying to make things easier on the poor boy. It was only a few days left 'till full-moon. He wanted so desperately to believe the woman – to believe that his precious baby wouldn't have to go through that horrible pain again.

"Mr Makos I'm not lying to you and I'm not kidding," LeMark said softly. She stepped further into the shabby apartment. "Where is little Timon?"

"Don't hurt my daddy Miss," a small voice could be heard from a corner of the one-room apartment. "You don't like me but don't hurt daddy."

The woman sighed. She walked straight up to the boy and kneeled down. "I'm not here to hurt you daddy little one," she said keeping her soft voice steady. She reached out and rand a hand through his dirty hair cleaning it as she went. "I'm here to help you." She pulled a small vial from a pouch attached to her belt. "If you drink this you will never turn into a monster again little one."

The boy blinked. "Really?" he said disbelievingly.

"Really," LeMark responded with a small smile. "I promise O.K." she said and held her hand out pinkie lifted.

The boy hooked his own pinkie-finger to hers and shook their hands slowly. Then he reached out and took the vial downing it in one quick sweep. He squeezed his eyes closed as the pain hit him. A small gasp left his lips. LeMark reached out and grabbed him pulling the small body closer and making certain that he wouldn't hurt himself.

By the still open front door the boy's father stood frozen. He had no idea what to do.

Then as quickly as the pain had come it ended leaving the small boy panting.

"There sweetie now you don't have to worry about hurting your dad anymore," the brunette said as she stroke damp hair out of the boy's eyes. She stood up slowly bringing the boy with her. She turned to the father with a small smile playing on her lips only for it to freeze at the sight before her.

By the open door stood a beefy man with a shotgun in one hand and a cigar in the other. "Well, well what do we have here," he said with a voice that sounded like someone was chewing gravel. He raised the gun before saying, "Come 'ere pretty I can give you a much better time than this scrawny chicken."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the man before turning to the little boy in her arms. "I'll be back the evening before the full-moon rises little one O.K." she said.

The boy looked over his shoulder at the intruder and the he looked back at her. "Promise," he said.

"Promise."

The brunette walked up to the beefy man as she passed Mr Makos the man asked, "You name Miss?"

"Amethyst sir and don't worry about me," the brunette said and winked at Timon. She followed the brute of a man out of the apartment. He led her up two floors and into a much bigger and cleaner apartment. As he turned around to look at the beautiful woman once more, however, he was met by the barrel of a gun. "We can do thins the hard way or we can do it the easy way sleazebag," Amethyst hissed at the man.

"What the hell. What do you think you're doing you little bitch," he said his face turning an unattractive plum colour.

"Dealing with a cockroach," Amethyst answered. She wouldn't kill the man no matter how disgusting he was. There were many alternatives to killing someone and with her skills in mind-magic Amethyst could easily do something much more satisfying then killing the man. She released the magic she'd built up. Then she moved forward to fast for the beefy man to follow and hit him over the head with the gun. The thump created when the man hit the floor was deafening.

Donning a notice-me-not charm the brunette left the neighbourhood unnoticed.

An hour or so later a white haired teen slipped back into the bedroom he shared with Harry Potter after a long shower.

"Had fun?" the raven asked irritably.

"I don't know if strolling through the bad quarters to find a young Werewolf can be classified as fun. But I guess that cursing the sleazebag who thought he could get some from me was entertaining at least," Erenigh answered completely unfazed by the younger's tone.

Harry cringed at his own behaviour. He had been in such a good mood when he got back that evening NEWT scores in hand – he had taken the test together with the students of a local school – and he had settled down to wait for Erenigh wanting to share the good news with someone. The snowy teen hadn't showed though. Hours had passed and when he finally got back he'd made as little sound as possible and headed straight for the shower. So, Harry had drawn the wrong conclusion. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Erenigh laughed. "Don't worry about it sweetheart," he said.

Sometimes Amethyst's personality rubbed off on the snowy teen a little too well. At least that's what Harry thought.

Erenigh lay down in his bed. He looked over at Harry. "You wanted to talk about something 'Ry?" he asked.

Harry nodded. He turned so he could meet his friend's amethyst eyes. "I got my NEWT results today," he said.

Erenigh blinked and then he smiled. "How did it go?"

Harry returned the smile. "All O's," he said proudly.

Erenigh laughed. "That's great," he said. "You gonna focus on the Defence now?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he sighed tiredly.

"The boy I helped tonight…" Erenigh said. "I promised him to come back on the full-moon. Do you want to come along?"

"Yeah."

Erenigh chuckled quietly. The raven was falling asleep. Well he guessed it was about time to get some rest.

…

Three days later the beautiful brunette walking through the streets of the shady quarters was accompanied by an equally gorgeous blond. They moved in much the same manner as the brunette had done during her first visit.

"This place gives me the creeps," Jade murmured. She was holding on to Amethyst's hand tightly.

"Try not to think about it honey," the brunette said. She led them down into a damp apartment building. It didn't take him long to find the correct door. Just like last time the knock echoed throughout the building.

The door opened slowly at first but then it was thrown open and the small boy living inside threw himself at the brunette. "Amethyst," he exclaimed happily.

Amethyst smiled down at the boy. "Come here little guy," she said and lifted the boy up.

Timon giggled as he was hoisted up in the air then he saw the blond walking behind Amethyst. "Who is she?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, this it my best friend Jade. Jade this it Timon," Amethyst introduced them.

"Hey little guy," Jade said with a smile and a small wave. She looked around the tiny apartment. It was a mess. She turned and closed the door giving Amethyst a pointed look as she turned back.

"Where is your father Timon?" Amethyst asked. She shifted the boy slightly.

"Daddy is working," Timon said with a light scowl.

Amethyst met Jade's blue eyes. She gave a curt nod.

Jade smirked and called Dobby instructing the little elf to clean the place up something which Dobby was happy to do. It didn't take long. The place wasn't big after all. As Jade overlooked the cleaning – not that it was needed – Amethyst was helping the small boy to clean up properly for probably the first time in forever. It was a mystery how the kid could be as healthy as he was really.

Once Timon was clean and had gotten into clean clothes he walked back out into the apartment. He froze. The place was sparkling clean and there was food on the only table. He looked up at Amethyst. "Can I eat that?" he asked wide-eyed.

Amethyst giggled. "Well, you can't eat all of it. It wouldn't be good for you, but you can certainly have some," she said.

After they'd eaten the three of them sat down in beanbags that Dobby had provided for them. Amethyst held the boy and Jade entertained them with tales of Harry's Hogwarts adventures.

When the door opened Amethyst's hand was resting on her gun. Timon had fallen asleep some time ago and moonlight would soon be filtering through the now clean window. Mr Makos entered his apartment completely unaware that there were two lovey ladies siting inside. He was followed by another man. A man he had wished he didn't have to bring home. He knew the tall lanky pimp meant trouble.

Makos froze as he noticed the ladies. _'Oh, god,' _he thought.

"Well, well what do we have here then," the pimp's oily voice had both Amethyst and Jade's eyes locking on to him. The man had no clue just how dangerous that could be.

"Miss LeMark," Makos greeted the brunette nervously.

"Mr Makos," Amethyst bowed her head slightly. She shifted the child laying on top her.

"Now Makos, how come you've never mentioned these two … lovely ladies before hmm?" the pimp asked.

"He hasn't mentioned us because we belong to ourselves and go where we want to go," the brunette said.

"No one in their right mind would try to stop us," the blond added.

The pimp smirked. "Well…" he said, "it so happens that Makos owes me money and the two of you would be prefect pay…" he didn't get further.

Both women had stood up and were holding guns. "If you don't leave now." "We'll just blow you brains out," they said coldly.

The pimp looked at them for a moment not really willing to give up the profit these two could bring him. In the end he decided he'd rather not chance the fact that they meant business. His life was more important than the next pay check. He could always come back later to collect anyway. He stormed out of the apartment waking Timon as he slammed the door closed.

"You managed Amy?" Jade asked.

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, he'll never come back here," she said, holstered the weapon and offered the shaken father a small smile.

"Daddy!" Timon exclaimed finally awake enough to realise what was happening around him. He got up from the beanbag and ran over to his father.

It wasn't until Makos had let his son back down that he noticed the change to the small apartment. He looked at the two women tears building in his eyes. He would never be able to thank them enough.

Behind the brunette and blond the moon had risen high in the sky. Amethyst smiled. "Well, it seems like my potion worked now doesn't it?" she said.

Markos looked out the window and then down at his son. Timon hadn't shifted. He was still a little boy despite the moonlight. The tears were streaming down the man's face now. He was so happy.

Amethyst and Jade left the two males alone not long after that. They promised to return though.

* * *

Amethyst was running. She was so excited. Just an hour ago she'd received her Potions Mastery. She threw the door to their rooms open pushing them closed with her magic behind her.

Harry was sitting by his desk looking through a book he'd borrowed from the library when she entered. He turned slightly, and then he almost fell backwards as he got an armful of excited brunette. Her lips pressed against his. The shock he felt only lasted for a moment before his brain caught up with what was going on. Erenigh was kissing him. Well, he looked like Amethyst at the moment but… Harry didn't care. He placed a hand against the back of the brunette's neck and ran his tongue over her bottom lip seeking entry. It was given almost immediately.

Tongues danced and hands roamed. Harry grabbed a hold of the hem of Amethyst's shirt and pulled it off as they broke for air. It didn't last for long though. The raven was soon back to exploring the wet cavern before him. Amethyst moaned into the kiss her fingers slowly unbuttoning the shirt Harry was wearing. She pushed the fabric of the broad shoulders beneath her fingers. Then Harry stood up bringing her with him. He moved them over to one of the beds removing the brunette's skirt as he went. His own pants soon joined it on the floor.

Harry picked Amethyst up and threw her into the bed. He smirked at the scowl she was spotting before he joined her on the bed grabbing her wrist and pulling one of the many friendship bracelets off. He smiled at the changes it brought. Breasts were replaced by firm muscle, hips slimed somewhat but not nearly as much as his own hips slimed when he left the glamor. The brown hair had turned white. And the eyes burning with lust were violet instead of green.

"Much better," the raven murmured against Erenigh's neck. Then he started trailing open mouth kisses down the expanse of pale skin.

The snowy teen moaned and buckled slowly. He couldn't think straight. "Feels good Harry… don't stop," he said between moans and whimpers.

Harry smirked. The sounds he could make Erenigh do were going straight to his cock. He was glad that he'd gone through the sex'ed books in the library a few weeks ago. He wouldn't have a clue what to do otherwise. Now, however, he knew of these nifty little spells that would make Erenigh…

"Ahhrg," the snowy teen whimpered as Harry sent a spell of to clean him out. The next spell was used to lubricate and Erenigh hissed as it was applied.

Harry went back to kissing every inch of skin he could reach as he pushed the first finger into his lover. Erenigh whimpered again and buckled his muscles tensing around the raven's finger. "Relax," Harry whispered before he bent down to catch rosy lips in a breath taking kiss. Another finger was added to the first and Harry scissored them slowly trying desperately to make room for something much bigger. He knew he'd most likely need to use a spell to loosen Erenigh up enough for him but he wanted to do it manually.

Erenigh threw his head back and breathed in sharply as a third finger was added to the other two. He grabbed at the sheets beneath him trying to find something to anchor himself with. Then his prostate was stroked and he moaned deeply while buckling violently. "Damn it… Harry," he breathed. "Fuck me already."

Harry almost froze. Fuck that was sexy as hell. He didn't freeze though lucky for him since Erenigh would probably have killed him if he stopped now. He cast the spell to ensure that he wouldn't hurt the snowy teen too badly before pulling his fingers out earning a long desperate whine in the process.

"Don't worry love I've got something so much better for you," he whispered in Erenigh's ear. He lined himself up with the tight warm cavern and pushed in slowly letting his lover adjust to his size. He continued until he was fully seated. The heat was driving him mad but he wouldn't move until Erenigh was ready. He didn't want to hurt him.

"You can move now," Erenigh breathed as he moved slightly making the raven's cock slide out of him slightly.

Harry smiled softly as green eyes met violet. He felt legs wrap around his waist before he started moving slowly.

The pace didn't stay slow for long Erenigh was soon demanding, "Faster, harder… Har~ry."

They reached completion together. Their vision blackening.

Their breaths ragged. Harry tried to make certain he didn't place all his weight on the teen beneath him.

Eventually they had calmed down enough to move apart.

Erenigh grimaced at the mess covering his chest. He waved his hand and it was gone but he still felt sticky. "Shower," he murmured.

"Sounds like an idea," Harry said and dragged himself out of bed before he turned to help his lover up.

They made it in to the bathroom and under the shower spray. It felt good to have the warm water cascading down their bodies.

Harry moved his hands over the snowy teen's body sluggishly. He wasn't in a hurry.

Then Erenigh moved closer. He froze. "Again?" he asked with a chuckle.

Harry smirked. "Again," he said before he claimed those rosy lips once more.

…

Hours later when the two teens were lying comfortably in bed limbs intertwined something hit Erenigh. "Harry," he murmured.

"Mmmh," the raven responded.

"We didn't use any protection, did we?"

Harry raised his head so he could look his lover in the eyes. "Wha' do you mean?" he asked sleepily.

Erenigh rolled his eyes. "I can get pregnant remember," he said. "We didn't use any protection, did we?"

Harry's eyes widened. _'Shit,' _he thought. "No we didn't use any protection," he answered the snowy teen.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Erenigh said as he wrapped his arms around the raven. He looked down at the diagrams and calculations lying on the desk in front of the younger teen. "You're making a new spell?" he asked interested.

"Yes, it… it's sort of like the Patronus charm. It is supposed to create an animal guardian. Unlike the Patronus however it can damage people. It's kinda' like the best defence is a good offence sort of thing. It will shield you and attack," Harry explained. He added another number to calculation. "I just can't seem to get the thing to work properly," he said frustrated.

Erenigh looked down at the papers. He studied them for a moment before saying, "Maybe you're overthinking it Harry. Have you even tried casting it yet?"

Harry blinked. "Well yes of course I have and I can't get it to work it just urgh," he exclaimed and ran his hands through his hair roughly pulling at the strands.

Erenigh smiled. He stepped away from the raven and held his hands out in front of him. He had read the diagrams and calculations and he was pretty certain he knew what Harry was after. He moved his hands forming a circle and concentrated on his magic. Then he focused in the feelings he experienced whenever Harry was in danger. Removing the fear he closed his eyes and said, "Exeo Animacustos[1]."

Harry had turned around when Erenigh left his side. He watched as his lover focused, moved in accordance to his diagram and uttered the spell. Bright light spread from between the snowy teen's fingers. The light dimmed slightly as a creature took form in front of Erenigh. Soon a big white tiger was standing there looking right and left searching for danger. It was growling quietly.

Harry's eyes were wide. "How did you…?" he asked softly.

Erenigh opened his eyes. He looked down at the tiger. His legs were shaking. It was hard work to keep the beast standing in front of him. He slowly explained to the raven how he'd managed to create the spectra barely finishing before his legs gave out and the beast dissolved.

"Erenigh!" Harry cried as he flung himself at the older teen grabbing a hold of his trembling body. Air hit his neck in short unsteady puffs. Harry wrapped his arms around Erenigh's body and lifted him up. Placing the teen in bed he touched the other's chest. They had both learned some healing magic and searching for a patients magical reserves had been one of the things they'd made certain too learn. _'To low,' _Harry thought as he found it. He got up and walked over to Erenigh's potion stash. He picked out a core-stabilising potion and a Magic-regenerating potion before heading back to administer them.

Harry walked over to the desk and picked his work up. He went to sit down in the bed next to Erenigh. He hoped that the snowy teen would be better soon.

…

Hours later as Erenigh stirred, Harry sat up straighter. He had been dozing off as he watched over his lover. "Hey," he said softly as amethyst eyes opened. Erenigh turned to him and blinked slowly. A hand reached up and Harry grabbed it. "You feeling O.K?" he asked.

Erenigh blinked again. His brain was fuzzy. Taking a calming breath, he focused through the haze. "Hmm," he mumbled. "Need a focus before we try that again."

Harry raised an eyebrow. The two of them hadn't used wands to focus their magic in over a year and they were really good at wandless magic. "We need wands now all of a sudden huh," he said with a small smile on his lips. He helped Erenigh to sit up then he ran his fingers down pale cheeks before letting them rest on the other's shoulders.

Erenigh looked at him tiredly. "Not wands," he said while shaking his head. "Chances are we'll both need staffs. Our magic is too strong for wands. I've been waiting for you to turn seventeen before getting mine so we could get them together."

"And you haven't said anything before because?" Harry asked. He wasn't angry. It's not like it was a big deal or anything but sometimes he wondered just how much Erenigh wasn't telling him.

Erenigh's eyebrows scrunched together. "I haven't talked about it?" he asked confused.

"Oh definitely not," Harry said with a small smile playing on his lips.

Erenigh thought about it for a bit longer. _'I'm sure that I was going to tell his abou…' _he though and then his eyes widened. He looked up at the raven and with a sigh he said, "You kept bloody well interrupting me whenever I was about to talk to you about it. How am I supposed to consecrate when you're snogging the living daylight out of me?"

Harry looked surprised for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Yeah go ahead blame me," he said when he would breathe again.

Erenigh folded his arms over his chest and grumbled about overly zealous raven's.

"But you love it," Harry said with a smirk. He knew the snowy teen couldn't deny that.

"I have no clue why though there must be something seriously wrong with me."

Harry could see the mischievous glint in Erenigh's eyes as he said it. "Oh, do I need to remind you why you like it?" he asked. He moved closer and pressed their lips together smirking into the kiss as Erenigh moaned.

"I'll make you scream 'Nigh. You'll be so far gone the only thing you'll remember is my name," Harry whispered huskily.

…

"So you're saying I shouldn't try the spell until after we've purchased foci then?" Harry asked. He was lying on his back in the bed with Erenigh draped over his chest.

Amethyst eyes looked up at him. "No you shouldn't," the snowy haired teen said. He moved his finger lazily over Harry's chest. "It's enough with one of us depleting his magical-core in a day, don't you think?"

Harry chuckled. His hands traveling down a muscled back as he replied, "You're right of course."

Erenigh snorted. "Malfoy's are always right," he said in a snobby sort of way that sounded uncannily like his younger brother.

Harry's chuckles turned into a warm laugh and Erenigh soon joined in.

* * *

"You were really aiming to piss the guy of weren't you?" Jade asked as they left the Wand Master's shop the next afternoon. They had been in there since early morning trying to get the man to understand what they were after.

Amethyst shrugged. "No really," she said. "But I know what suits me and the arrogant twerp wouldn't listen. That's not my fault. Turned out I was right didn't it?"

Jade laughed. "Yeah, it did," she agreed.

Amethyst had insisted that her staff was to be split in two separate sections which could be joined together when needed. Then she'd said that one of the cores should be placed in one end of the staff and the second one in the other end while the third core should be present in both parts. The Wand Master had insisted that it wouldn't turn out well and that the staff would be useless. He was wrong.

Amethyst had coated both parts of the staff with her blood and then she'd added an amethyst to one end of the staff and a clear topaz to the other. The resulting magical surge when she connected the two parts of the staff was insane.

The poor man had just stood there shocked. It wasn't supposed to work but somehow… He had apologised after that and then he had made Jade's staff in accordance to her instructions with absolutely no complaining at all.

It now meant that. Erenigh had a two section staff, as tall as him when put together, with three cores: Dragon heartstring from a Chinese fireball, Hair from a battle Unicorn – their coat was a dark blue rather than the normal silver–, and Blood from a Kirin. It made for a powerful combination with the heartstring located by the amethyst foci and the unicorn hair by the topaz foci.

Harry's staff was simpler but just as powerful. He had chosen to go with a much shorter design which made it look much like a walking stick. He also had three cores though: A phoenix feather, Basilisk venom, and a griffin feather. The staff's head was decorated with two stones located on opposite sides of the shaft – it was an emerald and an aquamarine.

Once back in their rooms the two teens dropped their glamors and Erenigh sat down on the floor. He summoned a pile of neatly stacked silver bars together with a few bars of stainless steel. He picked his staff apart and the he slowly heated the metal up careful not to actually touch it with his hands. He weaved the metals over the staff cooling it in place. The metals would both offer protection and increase focus. He smirked as the creating was complete. Then he held his hands out for Harry's staff and repeated the procedure. When he was done he threw the staff back.

Harry smirked as he caught it and then he placed the staff in front of himself he focused his magic through it and lifted the staff moving the head in a circle before him. "Exeo Animacustos," he said. Light spread through the room before solidifying before the raven. It was a big feline of some sort. Harry realised as he looked down at it.

"A panther Harry," Erenigh said enthusiastically. "You have a feline too." He smiled, stood up and walked up to the raven. He kissed the younger teen lightly. The panther bumped his leg. He looked down with a smile.

Harry cancelled the spell and the panther disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Now I'm ready for the Mastery in Defence," he said with a smirk.

* * *

[1] Exeo – become visible; issue/emerge/escape Custos – guardian/protector/keeper anima - soul, spirit animal – animal

Exeo Animacustos – emerge soul animal protector (roughly)


	3. At Hogwarts

A week later and not only did Jade have her Mastery but the two of them were on their way to a job interview. They would be meeting with their, hopefully, future employer at the Hogshead Inn for some odd reason.

Since both women had full Os in their NEWTs there would be no bigger problem for Amethyst to help Jade with her position.

They entered the dingy bar in Hogsmeade neither of them particularly fond of the idea. Amethyst looked around the placed with disgust clearly written on her face. Jade, who had been there before, was prepared for the dirt in there and didn't show her dislike. Instead she grabbed a hold of the brunette's hand and led them deeper into the dark room.

"Were her to see Professor Dumbledore," she told the barman.

"Up the stair and to the left," the man instructed them before going back to cleaning the glass he was holding.

The women walked up the stairs and in to a somewhat cleaner room on the second floor. There was no one else there at the moment so they sat down in a loveseat.

Jade cast a silence-ward she wasn't overly interested in being overheard. Then she turned to Amethyst. Her hand travelled up the brunette's thigh. "Amy," she said.

Amethyst looked over at her friend. What the blond said next had her eyes going wide.

"Marry me," Jade whispered.

Amethyst sat there stunned for a moment before she smiled. "Yes," she whispered back. A creak from outside the room broke the two apart.

"You could have picked a more romantic spot you know," the brunette said when no one entered the room.

Jade laughed. "Yeah, I guess," she said.

Amethyst giggled. She leaned against the blond holding on tightly to the other's hands.

Then the door opened and an aged wizard stepped inside. His long white beard and hair covering a good deal of the burgundy robes he was wearing. He studied the two women over the rim of his half-moon spectacles as the stood up. "Professor Dumbledore," the blond one asked. He could see that her hand was hovering over a wand-holster in her belt. "Yes, Miss I am Albus Dumbledore," he told her. "And you must be Miss Winter."

"Yes Professor."

"And your friend?"

"Amethyst LeMark Portions Mistress," Jade introduced her friend and the brunette curtsied. "Professor Dumbledore," she said.

…

"Urgh… I can understand why you left," Amethyst said as the two of them landed inside the British branch of Gringotts.

Jade nodded. She didn't like Dumbledore at all but Hogwarts was the best place for them to launch their attack from.

The meeting had gone well enough. They were now both employed as Professors at Hogwarts. Jade would be teaching the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes and Amethyst would be taking care of the younger Potions students as well as help Jade with the older Defence classes. They had already finished a decent curriculum for the year and had handed that to the Headmaster before they left.

Now they were at Gringotts to ensure that their aliases would function here in Britain as well as in Greece. They asked for a private conversation with none of the managers and were soon led off to an office. They removed the glamor bracelets and had a lengthy discussion with the manager not only off their aliases but also Harry's inheritance.

"Mister Malfoy," the goblin said.

"Please I would do almost anything to not be connected to that name at this point," Erenigh said.

The goblin raised an eyebrow. "There is a way for you to permanently leave the name behind available to you right now if you so wish," he said.

Erenigh looked up in surprise. "And if I may ask what is this option?" he asked politely.

The goblin shifted. "A year ago Sirius Black took up his mantel as Lord of the Black family. Lord Black is in need of an heir and since the Black family demands a male heir Nymphadora Tonks is not an option. It was Lord Black's wish that his godson be named heir but if you Mister Malfoy cast aside you father's name in preference of your mother's then you would automatically fulfil Lord Black's demand for an heir."

Erenigh looked over at Harry. He raised an eyebrow in question and the raven shrugged in response. Erenigh knew that several families automatically accepted a viable heir – normally when they were born. It took two off-age members of the bloodline to remove an heir. His father hadn't been able to remove him as heir even though he'd cast aside the heir ring simply because Draco hadn't been old enough. He doubted that he still held the heir-ship though. He took Harry's hand nervously. Uncertain of what he should do at this point.

"Sirius would like you 'Nigh," Harry whispered in his ear. "And this doesn't change anything between us."

Erenigh squeezed the hand he was holding. Then he looked up at the goblin. "Let's do this," he said.

…

As the two women left Gringotts they were both wearing new rings upon their right ring-fingers. Harry had taken a quick look through the Potter vault and had found the traditional Potter wedding rings. One of the portraits in the vault had told him that he should use those if he was to marry. That was how it was supposed to be as he was the Lord.

Harry also learned that his Grandparents had still been alive when his parents wedded and that's why they hadn't worn the rings. His grandparents had been killed not long before his parents had gone into hiding and therefore James and Lily had never worn the traditional wedding rings.

They appirated back to Greece in a few jumps and promptly collapsed once they were back in their rooms.

* * *

Erenigh woke up slowly. He was buried under a light duvet. He shifted and sat up groaning slightly at the pain that shot up his spine. He blinked before looking around. He was alone. Wondering where Harry was glitter caught his eyes and he looked down at his left hand. He smiled at the platinum band adorning his finger the diamonds and emeralds set in the band reflected the light coming from the open window beside the bed.

Many would have assumed that the Potter had rubies and gold in their family rings. Those people would also say that all Potter were Gryffindors something which Erenigh knew wasn't true. The ring was simple yet it was worth more than most people realised. The family wedding rings assured that the Lord and his spouse didn't cheat they also made certain that they couldn't work against each other. Most arranged marriages couldn't use the Family rings though because of the commitment necessary for the spouses to even don the rings. That he and Harry could wear them was amazing. He knew that his own parent couldn't use the Malfoy ones. Wearing the ring also meant that he as the spouse of the Lord had full access to the vaults and properties owned by the Potter family.

Erenigh got out of bed slowly. He winced as he placed his feet on the floor. He walked up to the window and looked out again wondering where his wayward husband was.

"Erenigh, you're up."

The snowy haired teen turned slowly. He winced again. Harry was walking up to him concern flittering over his features. "You O.K. love?" he asked.

Erenigh laughed. He wrapped his arms around his husband and hugged him close. "I am now," he whispered.

Harry smiled and tightened his own hold on the other teen. This time he could feel the winch as it happened. "You're in pain 'Nigh," he said as he grabbed Erenigh's shoulders and held him in place.

Erenigh rolled his eyes. "A little yeah," he said. "It's good pain though don't worry about it." He moved Harry's arms out of the way before attacking the raven. The kisses and roaming hands soon had Harrys mind elsewhere and it didn't take much for Erenigh to get them into the bathroom for some hot shower sex.

"Will you at least take a pain potion," Harry said later as they sat on the balcony eating breakfast.

Erenigh snorted. "You don't give up do you love?" he said.

"No I don't," Harry said. "I don't like seeing you in pain."

A pale arm rose and summoned a potion vial. Erenigh threw the liquid back. "Happy," he said with a smile.

"Happy," Harry smiled back.

"Our friends are gonna kill us when the find out we eloped," Harry said some time later shuddering at the prospect of having not only Hermione but Mrs Weasley and probably Sirius yelling at him.

Erenigh sighed. "The only one who will really care about that for me is Viktor and he'll understand," he said. "My other friends well they won't like it mostly because I didn't pick anyone of them. Not that they knew I'm a carrier."

Harry smiled sadly. He knew that a lot of Erenigh's friends had only been friends with him because of the political power he would have one day. He also knew that Erenigh didn't really care about any off them. "They didn't know you were gay either," he said reaching out for Erenigh's hand.

"No they didn't," the snowy hair teen confirmed as he placed his hand in Harry's outstretched one. "We'll deal with your friends when the time comes."

Harry smiled. "I know," he said.

Erenigh sat up straighter. "How are they doing anyway?" he asked.

Harry blinked. "Well last I heard Ron had completely convinced Dumbledork that he hates me and would be happy to spy on me… and Hermione has ransacked the library. She wrote something about Horcruxes last she wrote," he informed the other.

Erenigh looked at him disbelievingly. "Horcruxes really?"

"Yeah."

"They are a myth you know."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "They are?"

Erenigh nodded. "I read all about them a couple of months ago… I was working on a potion when I came in contact with it. Magic won't allow you to split your soul. There are some magic that anchors your soul to this plane but you'll still die when you die," he said. "Besides if Voldesnot has created soul anchors then we just have to rid him of his magic and they'll be useless."

"I'm going to assume you know how to do that then," Harry said.

"Yes I do. I'll show you the notes I took when we get back," Erenigh said.

They spent the rest of their little honeymoon thinking as little as possible on anything else. They'd deal with it soon enough. There was no need to fret over it now. They only had a week after all. They could afford not to care – for now.

* * *

Amethyst was walking through the halls of Hogwarts. She smiled softly her thoughts far away. Who could have guessed her life would look like this. Married. A Professor. Her father would not be pleased with her but who cared. She was happy. That and after what she'd done he had absolutely no say in her life anymore.

The students would be arriving the next day.

Amethyst turned a corner and went down a flight of stairs. It got colder as she walked through the dungeons. She was heading for the Potion Classroom. _'It's all so dark and dreary down here,' _she thought as she entered the classroom. _'It isn't all that surprising that the poor students are afraid.' _She one more look at the room before deciding. She would not be working in here unless she could give the place a makeover. Now she just needed to find Professor Snape.

The door behind her opened. Amethyst turned one hand on her staff the other by one of the potion vials in her slotted belt. She kept both healing and battle potions with her at all times. It was Professor Snape. He swept into the classroom. Amethyst could understand why Harry called the man an overgrown bat at times.

"Miss LeMark," the man said coolly.

"Mr Snape," Amethyst replied with a small nod of her head.

"You wished to know what I taught my first- and second-year students last year," he inquired.

Amethyst nodded. "Yes but first… must the classroom be so dreary and dark," she asked taking the other Professor by surprise.

"I am afraid I do not understand what you mean Miss LeMark. It is a classroom it is supposed to be practical," Snape said.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "So if I keep it practical will you go nuts if I change it a little," she asked with a cheeky grin. She didn't wait for an answer however. She called for a house-elf – it just happened to be Winky – and got the little elf to change the dark walls to light grey tiles. The floor stayed dark but the ceiling was made white. The cupboards were fixed up and polished and the desks were made a light oak with a glass top.

Amethyst walked from desk to desk carving runes into the side of them as she went.

Suddenly she stopped this would take far to mush time on her own. She called another elf and asked him to bring Jade down to the dungeons. The blond walked in moments later. She walked up to Amethyst and received instructions on what was being done and why.

Unfortunately for Professor Snape the conversation was in rapid Greek and he did not speak the language.

About an hour or so later the two women were charging the rune display they'd carved into the wood.

"There we go no more dangerous explosions that can harm the students," Amethyst said. She smiled at the Potions Professor. "So Professor what do you think. No insane colouring. It is clean and practical but the students won't feel like they 've entered Dracula's lair."

Jade laughed. "That's probably lucky poor students will have a hard time enough concentrating with us around without them thinking t we're Dracula's brides," she said and winked at Snape. "You make a handsome Count Dracula though Professor."

Snape was glad he'd perfected the cold uncaring mask he had a long time ago. Or these two would be the death off him. Neither woman seemed the least bit intimidated by him or his reputation. He chose not to say anything about the vampire references but rather took a good look around the room. "It is acceptable," he said and it was. He had been worried there for a while – considering just how these two were dressed with the colourful bracelets that covered their wrists and the string of colour in their hair– just how the classroom would turn out. Neither woman was wearing a robe but the belt that his new Potions colleague was wearing was interesting. He could see the row of vials it held.

"It has to be just about lunch now don't you think Amy," Jade said. "Come on I'm hungry." She grabbed the brunette's hand and proceeded to drag her off.

Snape followed the two at a much more sedated pace. He certainly hoped that the Headmaster knew what he was doing hiring those two. They seemed so childish and yet he could see that they were powerful and knew what they were doing. Maybe they just tended to act childish or… he hoped they didn't do pranks.

In the Great Hall Amethyst and Jade were getting to know their fellow Professors better. Jade who knew them as a student before this was actually surprised at how calm and carefree the Professors were despite the still ongoing war.

The war seemed to never have gotten going really. After Harry had disappeared there were a couple of confrontations but very little had happened in the past year or so except for Peter Pettigrew's arrest.

Harry was certain that it wasn't just Ron and Hermione who were working behind the scenes though.

Jade moved closer to Amethyst. She was nervous and the brunette calmed her nerves just by being there.

* * *

Amethyst was sitting next to Severus the following evening. She had insisted that the man call her by her given name the evening before. In return he had offered both her and Jade the privilege to use his given name as well.

She looked out over the empty hall knowing that soon it was going to be filled with students.

On Severus other side sat Jade. She was close to having a nervous breakdown right there. Hermione, Ron, Neville and the rest of the people in Gryffindor would be arriving at any moment and she had no clue how she was supposed to act around them.

Amethyst noticing the state her friend was in sighed. "Severus," she said as she pulled a potion from her belt. "Will you give this to Jade before she collapses? Poor thing hates crowds," she said and handed him the vial.

Severus took the offered potion and turned to his right. He immediately understood what the brunette had meant. Jade was almost shaking in her chair. He held the vial out to her and the blond quickly took it and downed the contents. "Thank you," she said shakily.

Severus shook his head. '_A calming draught of course.'_ "Are you feeling better now Miss Winter?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes Severus and its Jade remember," she said her voice much steadier.

Amethyst shook her head_. 'Jade, Jade, Jade what am I going to do with you?'_ she thought.

Then an explosion went through the Hall. Or at least that's what it felt like for the teacher up at the head table. The second- to seventh-year students burst into the Hall. They babbled and shouted and tramped and the wall of sound it created was deafening. Amethyst clicked her fingers and a ward when up around the three of them bringing the hideous noise down to a much more manageable level.

Severus relaxed beside her. He turned slightly and raised an eyebrow in a perfect arch. The silent question went between them.

Amethyst smirked. "I have no wish to lose my hearing because of a gaggle of brats who can't keep their voices down," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Severus nodded. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

…

"Thank heavens," Harry said as he fell into bed. "I've never considered just how bad that is for the Professors before."

Erenigh laughed. "Makes you appreciate them more doesn't it," he said as he climbed in next to the raven. "Come on love." He grabbed Harry's sides and pulled him further up on the mattress. Then he summoned a bottle of massage oil before getting to work on his husbands tense muscles.

"Tomorrow will be interesting," Erenigh said after a while. He was rubbing circles over Harry's lower back.

"Nghmm," Harry responded.

Erenigh snorted. "Yeah right love," he said. Then an arm went up and yanked him down. He bounced on the mattress as he hit it next to the raven. Soon sloppy kisses were being pressed against the column of his neck. He smiled. So Harry wanted to play it that way huh?

* * *

Jade's first class of the day were second-year students thankfully so she didn't have to worry too much then. Her second class were fourth-year students, once again no bigger problem. After lunch however she was having the sixth-year. When Amethyst entered the classroom the blond was almost hyperventilating.

"Jade, honey calm down," the brunette said. She placed her hands on either side of the blonde's face running her thumbs up and down the rosy cheeks in a calming motion. "I can take care of this class if you need me to baby…"

Blue eyes opened wide. Jade took a calming breath. "No I … want to be here… better get it over with, you know," she said.

Amethyst nodded. "Just remember that I'm right here O.K." she said softly.

Jade smiled. "You'd think I wouldn't have so much trouble with this with all that I've been through..." she said with a chuckle.

Amethyst lowered her hands liking them with the blonde's trembling ones. "They are your friends and your worried both that they'll see through the disguise and that they will hate you once you reveal yourself. I can understand that," she said. Then she leaned forward and gave the blond a small peck on the lips. "No matter what happens I'll be here."

"I know love, I know," Jade breathed. She shook her head and looked at the classroom door. "They'll start arriving soon," she said and pulled her hands out of Amethyst's grasp.

Not long after that the class filtered in to the room. Jade had straightened and was now standing in front of the teacher's desk. She watched as the students sat down with their own house. That wouldn't do. She looked over at Amethyst who nodded. She knew what to do.

"Good afternoon class," Jade said clearly. She looked out over the class. "In this classroom there will be no disrespect and that means that you don't talk when someone else has the floor," she told them with a stern look. "Now I am aware of the fact that you've had a lot of different teachers in this class and while I've been given a summary of what you've been taught I'd like to hear from you what you've learned. We will start with creatures. What have you been taught?"

Amethyst walked up to the blackboard. She would be writing. There were several creatures mentioned at first that were of little consequence to the class and ´the brunette hoped that the students knew how to deal with them.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Evergreen, Professor. We learnt about Boggarts, Grindylows, Hinkypunks…"

Jade held her hand up to silence her. "Thank you Miss Evergreen but I think well stop there. Now what are these creatures and how does one deal with them?" she asked.

Several hands were raised. "Yes Miss Weasley … is it?"

"Yes Professor," the redhead said. "Boggarts are shape shifters that show your greatest fear. You defeat them by laughing at them and in order to make them funny you use a spell called Riddikulus while imagining a shape that will make your worst fear ridiculed."

Jade smiled. "Correct Miss Weasley… Now Mr Harper," she picked another student.

"Grindylows are water demons with horns and long spindly fingers. It can be dealt with by using almost any defence spell but it is important to remember not to get caught by the hands as they are very strong," Harper said.

"Correct Mr Harper…"

The lesson continued in much the same manner. They covered several spells and creatures. Amethyst stayed by the blackboard and took notes until.

"We learnt about Werewolves too."

"Yes Mr Creevey," Jade said.

"Well werewolves look a lot like wolves but they have a shorter snout, more human-like eyes, a tufted tail and they tend to mindlessly hunt humans while they are in wolf form. Werewolves can be stunned or bound but the power needed behind the spell has to be stronger then when you do the same with a human. Running is pretty much futile as they are much faster than any human. There is no known cure for lycanthropy…" Creevey stopped as Amethyst walked forward.

She smiled at the class. "It is very good Mr Creevey but…" she tilted her head to the side slightly, "There is a cure for lycanthropy it is called Moon's tears and will both cure a person of the virus and make them resistant to it so that once cured a person does not need to fear being infected again," she said.

The students broke out in whispers.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Silence," she said. "Professor Amethyst is telling is true I have seen her administer this potion and seen the result for myself in several patients."

"Now if we could continue…"

…

Jade collapsed in one of the armchairs by the fire that evening. She rubbed her forehead tiredly before grabbing the glamor bracelet and pulling it off. Harry leaned back against the headrest. He desperately hoped that his seventh-year class would not be quite that messy.

Amethyst entered the room not long after and smiled at him.

Harry smiled back tiredly he motioned for the brunette to come over. Humming as the girl sat down in his lap. "Take that off," he mumbled as he kissed her gently. The female curves were soon replaced by more firm muscle not that Erenigh didn't have a bit of curves. Harry smirked.

* * *

The first lesson with the seventh-year students went very similar to the lesson with the sixth-year students. Well, apart from the fact that Draco Malfoy somehow ended up in detention that is. Harry was nowhere near as nervous after that. He could do this

A full month into term and Harry had started thinking of how and when and where he would let his two best friends know he was back. The Room of Requirements was probably a good place to do it in, but how was he supposed to get them in there? It would need some thinking. He'd come up with something that or Erenigh would.

The two women were strangely enough developing a friendship with Severus. Harry was a bit worried about that. How would Severus react to them when the truth came out? It would be good he knew that. Poor Severus. Harry shook his head. There was nothing they could do about that now.

Harry looked up from the homework he was correcting as Erenigh came walking into the room. It was Saturday and Harry hadn't been able to sleep so he'd decided he might as well deal with the stack of paper he had collected the day before. The white-haired teen looked tired and frustrated.

"What's wrong love?" Harry asked gently.

Erenigh closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "You need to cast a Pregnancy charm on me Harry," he said as his eyes opened.

Harry froze. "You… you think…"

"Probably," Erenigh said. "The symptoms I have fit but I can't be sure."

Harry closed his eyes and then he took a deep breath to steady himself. He didn't want to butch this up. Then he cast the spell. Erenigh's stomach slowly started glowing a strong green indicating pregnancy. Harry fell forward out of the chair and crawled over to the snowy haired teen. He reached up and placed his hands on the other's stomach. "You're pregnant," he whispered. He was going to be a father. Reaching up slowly he wrapped his arms around Erenigh and hugged him tightly.

Slowly the snowy haired teen leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the raven's shoulders. He shouldn't be all that shocked at the news. He had after all already guessed as much. It was probably the acceptance from his husband that had him almost in tears.

Harry moved away slightly. He looked up and lifted a hand whipping tears from Erenigh's cheek. "Hey," he whispered. "Don't cry love." He stood up slowly and pulled his husband with him. Hugging the snowy haired teen close, Harry couldn't help but smile. A baby, his baby.

…

The next couple of weeks the students would desperately try to figure out what had their Defence Professor in such a good mood. Jade would be almost skipping around the classroom and she was almost always humming on some muggle tune.

* * *

It took another two weeks before Harry managed to get Ron and Hermione alone. It hadn't been easy but the two were now sitting in a loveseat in front of the two women. They were highly confused but there none the less.

"So," Hermione said cautiously, "You have met with Harry?"

Jade smirked.

"In a manner of speaking yes," Amethyst answered.

Hermione and Ron looked at her strangely.

Jade's smirk grew into a full-blown grin which only served to frighten the two students. Then she received an elbow to the ribs. "Ouch," she said with a glare at Amethyst. "What was that for?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Stop stalling, will you," she said impatiently.

"Fine ruin my fun," Jade muttered before grabbing one of the many coloured bracelets she was wearing and pulling it off. The glamor shimmered and disappeared.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She threw herself forward and hugged the raven tightly.

Ron sat in the loveseat eyes wide. The Defence teacher was… he groaned. Then he looked up at the other woman. "Don't tell me you're a man too," he said.

Amethyst rolled her eyes but she didn't get a chance to respond.

"Harry what on earth have you been up to? Where have you been? You barely wrote a single thing in the note-book. We've been so worried…"

"Please Hermione calm down," Harry said and removed the girl from his lap. He smiled at her. "To answer your questions I've been studying. I've been living in Greece in Athens actually. Did you know that they have a library there the size of Hogwarts?"

Hermione's eye widened. "No way," she said.

Harry nodded. "It was amazing. I've learnt loads including proper Occlumency and well I did get a Mastery in Defence," he said.

Ron was the one to respond this time. "That's real?" he asked amazed. "But how did you get that with no grades?"

Harry laughed. "I've got grades full Os in my NEWTs actually," he said.

Hermione smiled at him obviously proud of him. She had moved back to sit next to Ron and was currently holding the redhead's hand tightly. "But why didn't you tell us this stuff before Harry. Yes I know I would have been jealous but…" the brunette looked at him questioningly.

Harry shrugged. "You would have asked me how I even knew about the place right?" he said with pointed look.

"Yeah sure," Hermione said not real understanding where this was going.

"And I wouldn't have been able to tell you. At least not then and even if I had you guys would not have liked my answer," Harry said. He reached out and took one of Amethyst's hands on his own.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "But you can tell us now?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah I mean the person who told me is right here so…" he said. He smiled at Amethyst and then he launched into the story of what had happened after he left Hogwarts.

"So you really aren't a woman then?" Ron asked when Harry told them about their first meeting.

Amethyst shrugged. "No I'm not and Harry is stalling again. Do you really think they will have that much of a problem with my former family name?" she asked the raven.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "We know someone with your name don't we?" she asked. No one could say that she was stupid.

"It would be obvious if she'd just take the glamor bracelet off," Harry said. "You can't miss it all I'm asking is that you don't hex her please." He looked at his two friends with pleading eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment and then they nodded. "O.K." they answered.

Amethyst rolled her eyes once more. _'Really,' _she thought as she pulled the bracelet off. Brown hair turned white and green eyes turned violet. Her cheekbones got more pronounced and her skin paled dramatically.

"Malfoy!" Ron spat as he looked at the young man in front of him.

Erenigh sighed. "And that is exactly why Harry hasn't said anything," he said. "I'm not my father. Nor am I my snotty little brother." He closed his eyes. "Being a Malfoy wasn't easy," he said. "And I'm glad I don't have to care anymore."

Hermione, who wasn't reacting quite as hostile as Ron, looked at him there was something with the way he said that that nagged at her. "You don't have to care anymore?" she repeated.

"No," Erenigh said. "I left the family this summer in order to take up the Black heir-ship."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Your Sirius heir?" she asked flabbergasted.

Harry nodded. "I was there," he said. "Of course even if he hadn't done that he wouldn't have to care not after we married anyway…"

"What!" Ron roared. "You married this…"

"You continue that and I will have a very hard time forgiving you Ronald," Harry said as he stepped up in front of his husband his staff drawn.

Ron took a deep breath. He needed to get his temper under control. He was doing one of those things he knew Harry hated. He was prejudging.

Harry noticing that his friend was getting his temper back under control sat down again. He met Hermione's worried gaze before picking up the story where he left off.

While Harry was telling the rest of the story, Ron was watching the man beside him. He had noticed how the white-haired teen kept one hand over his stomach almost protectively and how he would smile softly at Harry whenever the raven looked at him. He also noticed that they were constantly touching. But in the end that wasn't what convinced him that this … relationship was real. No, he saw the rings that the two were wearing, and he wasn't as ignorant as Dumbledore thought he was. No, he could recognise family wedding rings when he saw then and he knew what that meant. There was no way that these two didn't honestly love each other. He sighed.

"But Harry you're only seventeen isn't …" Hermione stopped as Ron grabbed her hand. She looked over at her boyfriend.

"There is little point in talking about that now 'Mione. All we can do is accept it," he said and looked over at the two males in the opposite loveseat. "I apologise for my outburst earlier Erenigh," he said calmly.

Erenigh smiled softly. "I accept your apology Ronald," he said.

Harry smiled. There was much more they need to talk about but he was feeling a lot better now that the three most important people in his life were at least getting along somewhat.

…

"You can't be serious," Ron said his complexion turning a very unattractive tone of green.

Erenigh had just told them why he'd run away. And well let's say they weren't handling the information very well. "I'm perfectly serious," the white-haired teen said.

Harry shook his head. "I can't say my reaction was much better really," he informed them.

Hermione was looking at Erenigh with contemplating eyes. "You're pregnant now aren't you?" she asked after a while.

The snowy teen turned to her. His hand once again found its way to his stomach. "Yes I am," he answered.

Hermione sighed. There were so many things she could say about that but what was they point really. All they could do now was make certain he was O.K. and well take care off. "Molly will go nuts," she said.

Harry groaned. "Please don't remind me," he said.

* * *

Over the past year Ron and Hermione had more or less gathered the students and even some of their parents together in the hopes that they together would be able to stop Voldemort. It had taken some work but they hadn't let off. Now that Harry was back they were ready to act. The only problem was that they didn't really know how to catch Voldemort's attention without Dumbledore knowing. They would deal with the aging wizard later. For now Voldemort had to go.

Amethyst was teaching a class of second-year students. They were brewing a Sleeping Draught today and there had been no major problems so far. The brunette looked out over the classroom. She sighed. _'Shouldn't have thought that,' _she berated herself as one of the cauldrons exploded. Luckily the wards she and Jade had placed before the start of term kept the potion from hurting anyone.

Amethyst walked up to the student. "Are you O.K. Mr Jenkins," she asked the shocked boy.

He blinked and looked up at his Professor blushing deeply in embarrassment. "Yes, Professor Amethyst," he said.

Amethyst nodded. "Well if you want a chance at a passing grade for this potion you better write down exactly what you did and were you made the mistakes that led to the explosion," she said before clearing the boys desk with a wave of her hand.

The brunette turned away from the boy. By the teacher's desk stood Severus. He was watching her intently. Amethyst walked up to the man. "Professor," she greeted.

"Miss LeMark," he responded with a slight nod. He looked out over the classroom. "The wards work exceptionally well," he commented after a while.

Amethyst smiled softly. "That they do Professor," she said. Then she turned to the man. "Jade and I would like to discuss something with you later if that is possible," she said.

Severus looked surprised – well as surprised as Severus ever looked – but he nodded. "After dinner," he said before Amethyst was called away by one of the students.

…

Later that evening Jade was watching Amethyst intently. "You really think this is a good idea?" she asked.

Amethyst turned. "I think it is better than many other ideas we could come up with," she said. "This way we can control when he gets here…"

"But what if Professor Snap takes this badly? Then what do we do?" Jade said.

"Well, he won't be happy that's for sure but it is still better to tell him now then to let him know when all is said and done. That and he is a licenced medi-wizard. You and I don't have anywhere near the education needed to deal with…" Amethyst stopped as a knock sounded through the small apartment. She looked at the door. "Besides if things go badly I can Obliviate him," she said before walking up to the door. She opened it with a pleasant smile on her face and invited the Potion Master inside.

Wards went up around the room to ensure that they could not be listened in on.

"You wished to speak to me?" Severus said.

"Yes," Amethyst responded. "Please take a seat Severus. Would you like anything to drink?" She was trying to hide her nerves.

"No thank you," Severus said as he sat down in one of the very comfortable armchairs. He looked at the two women expectantly.

Amethyst took a deep breath. "Severus," she said as she fingered the glamor bracelet. "We," she motioned between herself and Jade, "Aren't who you think we are." She looked over at the blond for support.

Severus blinked. _'What?' _he thought. He looked between the two women. Over the past couple of weeks they had acted nicer to him than anyone else had since… since Lily. And now they were telling him that it was what… all an act?

Jade smiled sadly. "It has been nice to actually get to know you Professor," she said.

"We didn't approach you out of spite or because we want to cause you pain Severus," Amethyst said.

"The disguises we wear are for our own protection," Jade continued.

"We had no idea we would come to be so good friend with you. And… and that's why we would prefer to tell you who we really are now rather than let you know together with everyone else at Halloween," Amethyst said.

"You need to remember that just because we drop the glamors we're wearing it doesn't really change who we are. We're not really hiding our personalities," Jade said. She was getting nervous as well now.

Severus sat there desperately trying to wrap his mind around what he was being told. He looked up at the blond in front of him and then over at the brunette. The way they spoke had him wondering if he didn't somehow know one or both of them somehow. He leaned back. They were glamored for their own protection. They spoke almost as if he should know them. And there were these times when they seemed to know things they couldn't possibly know unless they had been to Hogwarts before. They hid it well but not well enough for him not to notice. He doubted that anyone else on staff had any idea though.

"Well," he said after a while. "I'm coming up blank, but I'm certain it will make sense once you've revealed you identities." He had decided to give them the benefit of the doubt for now.

Amethyst breathed in and then she pulled the bracelet off. Her hair turned white and her eye violet.

Severus' eyes widened. He knew who this was. Lucius oldest son – the one who had been promised to the Dark Lord. The reason for his disguise made perfect sense to him. But why was he back in Britain? He turned to the other girl. By logic she would be a boy too. He was starting to have his suspicions as she pulled her own bracelet off. As blond hair turned black and blue eyes switched to green, the Potion Master snorted. He was right.

"Potter," he said. "And Malfoy."

Erenigh shook his head. "Black actually," he said. "I sort of disowned myself to take up the Black heir-ship this summer. That it made me safe from Father's insane plans was just a bonus really."

Harry chuckled. "Lucius will go nuts," he said.

Severus was sitting there. He didn't really know what to think.

…

…

"You left because of my botched Occlumency lessons?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Well those lessons was the last drop sort of," he said. "I had planned on leaving for some time. I didn't think it would happen until that summer but those lessons changed that."

Severus shook his head. "I left a book for you on Occlumency with Mundungus," he said. "There was a note in it that said that if you had any questions you should raise them at the start of the lesson…"

Harry snorted. "And since I never asked any questions you simply thought that I was an arrogant brat who didn't appreciate the help you were offering me when in reality I'd never seen the note or the book," he said and rolled his eyes.

Erenigh shook his head. "It wouldn't have worked very well anyway since the two of you didn't trust each other," he said. "Not that it matter now since I've taught Harry Occlumency."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You are proficient in mind magic Mr Black," he asked. He was surprised because Lucius was dreadful at the art.

"You really think I would be alive today if I wasn't," Erenigh said with a wry smile. "Father not to even mention the Dark Wanker would have killed me long ago otherwise."

…

Severus was actually impressed by the things the two teens told him. Not that he'd let them know. He was thinking things over as he walked down through the many halls of the castle. Nor only had they avoided discovery – well except for that time in France when Erenigh killed two Death Eaters – but they had also learnt several very complicated spells and rituals. Combine that with the fact that they had a Mastery each. Severus was surprised. He would never have guessed that Potter was that smart. Of course it now turned out that the brat had been hiding his talents all along.

That wasn't the only thing that came as a surprise though. No it now seemed like Weasley was far smarter than he'd ever expected as well. The boy had successfully fooled not only him but the rest of the staff as well into thinking that he hated Potter. According to Harry it wasn't the first time either. The Weasley brat had done it before during their fourth year.

Severus snorted. He had listened to the teens' plans and they were simple but would most likely be very effective. The Dark Lord was just arrogant enough for it to work. He was a bit worried about Erenigh though. Not that he'd let it show. He never would. But the boy was pregnant and battling a Dark Lord was not on the Healers recommended list of activities in his condition. Of course if their plan worked then there wouldn't be much of a battle.

Severus went to bed that night still thinking about what he'd been told. There was one thing he had decided though. He would give the two teens a chance. They had been nice enough over the course of the evening after all… and he didn't want to lose his friendship with Jade and Amethyst no matter their true identities.


	4. Showdown and Aftermath

Thanks for all the positive reviews folks:)

This is the last chap. hopefully you won't find the ending too abrupt.

* * *

The weeks before Halloween were filled with careful planning and some very delicate rune work. The trap had to be perfect or it would all fall apart. Several of the students were involved as well as Jade, Amethyst and Severus but none of them except for Ron and Hermione knew what the things they were preparing were really meant for.

On Halloween morning Amethyst was preparing the ritual stones and placing the candles. He was not only making sure they couldn't be moved but also that no one would notice them until time came. While Amethyst was outside dealing with the ritual, Jade was sitting by her desk in their rooms writing a very insulting letter. She wanted to make certain that Voldesnot didn't think clearly when he left whatever hole he was hiding in.

Finishing the letter with a flourish Jade stood up. She looked out thought the window to check on Amy. The brunette seemed to be almost finished. Jade smiled. She would meet the brunette down in the Great Hall.

…

Evening was falling the sky was full of clouds. It was a good thing that weather would affect the ritual they were going to use. Amethyst looked over at her friend. Jade smiled nervously. They were on high alert the trap was rigged. Now they were only waiting for the guest of honour. The women looked over at Severus. He shook his head slowly. There had been no summons.

There was a roar. It sounded like thunder but it couldn't be. The clouds outside weren't thunderclouds. Then there was another strike.

"The wards," Jade whispered.

Amethyst nodded.

The blond caught Hermione's eyes and signalled. She and Ron would be the ones to lead the students in this. The brunette took a deep breath. Then she let the glamor on her clothes drop. She was wearing battle robes beneath the dress robes she had been wearing to the Halloween feast. She signalled to Ron and the redhead blew a long high whistle.

"Time has come," Hermione said. "Let us do our very best and remember the battle plan."

"Phase one is a go," Ron roared.

The reaction was instantaneous. Every student who was involved dropped their glamors and proceeded to stun those who were considered a threat. That included Professors. It all happened so fast that not even Dumbledore managed to avoid being hit. Jade raised her wand and revived Severus before casting a Disillusionment Charm at him. It wouldn't do to have him hit again. The students – the ones that were still standing – walked out of the Hall. They gathered in the shadow of the castle close to the walls.

Jade, Severus and Amethyst walked out of the castle and around the ritual star. They would all be attending one of the five points each. The other two points – the ones closest to the castle – would be manned by Ron and Hermione.

Jade shuddered as Death Eaters moved past her. They were waiting for Voldemort and she desperately hoped that the students could handle these idiots.

There was no need to worry. It would seem that Ron had worked out a most effective strategy to deal with the white-masked menaces. Half of the students by the castle walls raised shields while the other half started casting spells left right and centre. Then the beaters from the four quidditch teams rose into the air as the Bludgers were released to wreak havoc on their unsuspecting victims.

Amethyst smirked. _'This is insane,' _she thought then she froze. Just a few feet away from her she could feel her father's magical signature. She took a calming breath grateful to the fact that they had placed silencing spells around themselves.

The man moved forward not long after. He was not alone though. Amethyst could hear the slithering of a snake through the high grass. Voldemort was here. Now she just had to wait for Jade's signal.

A sparkle of blue in the air quickly turned into a flower of fireworks.

Hermione and Ron ran forward and positioned themselves by their points of the star.

"Earth," Severus whispered.

"Air," Jade said.

"Water," Hermione shouted.

"Fire," Ron roared.

"Shadows," Erenigh said calmly.

"On to thee we bring this offering. On to thee we gift this magic. Magic not deserved nor appreciated. On to thee we make this sacrifice."

The air inside the ritual circle started glowing. The runes activated and the students by the castle wall quickly moved forward as they disarmed any Death Eater that was not caught by the circles magic. The spread out between the five points of the star and kneeled. A hand landed on either shoulder of every pillar in the ritual as the students lent them their own magic.

The air in the circle looked like it was on fire. The ground was glowing and from the skies lightning struck. There was a rumbling and then the light was gone leaving an all composing darkness in its wake.

Jade breathed in slowly. That had taken a lot out of her. She raised her staff into the air. "Lumos Maxima," she said and threw the ball of light high in the sky. The light spread out over the ritual circle. She walked forward slowly. In the middle of the star, Voldemort and his Death Eaters lay. They were moving slowly as not only Jade but Severus, Amethyst, Ron and Hermione approached. They stopped in a loose half-circle around the heap of bodies.

Then Voldemort got to his feet. He narrowed his eyes at the five people standing before him. Jade smirked at him before she pulled the glamor bracelet off. "Hello, Tommy-boy," Harry said with a grin.

"Potter," the snake-face hissed. "You have finally come to meet you doom." He pulled his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra."

Nothing happened.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Really Tommy-boy you should pay more attention," he said before turning to Hermione. "Aurors?" he asked.

Hermione blinked then she turned around. "Susan, get you Aunt over here," she called.

The redhead quickly pulled her wand out and sent of a Patronus. It wouldn't take long for her Aunt to arrive she knew that.

Harry turned back to Voldemort. He tilted his head – something was wrong.

"Is it just me or is he falling apart at the seams," Amethyst said.

Harry snorted. "Maybe he can't keep that makeshift body together without magic," he said remembering the ritual Voldemort had used to return.

"That's very possible," Hermione said. "I didn't think of that possibility." She frowned. "Is that going to cause problems do you think?" She looked at Harry.

The raven shrugged. "Doubt it. There are way too many witnesses," he said.

"Don't you dare ignore me you imprudent little brat. I am the great Lord Vol…" he didn't get further before his body slowly dissolved leaving only a bone, a hand and his bloodied robes behind.

The Death Eaters scattered away from the remains of their Lord. But they were still in such a state of shock that they didn't move to attack.

"What has happened here," a stern female voice sounded over the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry turned slightly. "Madam Bones," he said with a slight nod. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters tried to attack the castle. They have since been dealt with." He motioned towards the huddle of people before him. "The ones you see before you won't create much trouble they no longer have any magic. The others," he moved his arm about, "are stunned. There might be stragglers that we have not dealt with though."

Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, was shocked. All around her stood students of Hogwarts. They looked like they had seen battle she couldn't deny that. Then there were the Death Eaters in front of her. Shaking her head she straightened her back and quickly started shouting orders to the Aurors she had brought along.

They gathered up the Death Eaters that had been stunned outside of the ritual circle first and shipped them off to the Ministry before coming back.

Amelia had been listening to the explanation of what happened in the meantime. She was shaking her head greatly disturb at what she was hearing. It shouldn't have come to this. The grown-ups should have dealt with this crisis not their children.

By now the Death Eaters who had been caught up in the ritual were starting to realise what was going on around them. One of the masked men tried to take advantage of the groups' obvious distraction and launched forward. He grabbed one of the women by the neck and pressed his wand against her throat. "Don't you even dare to scream bitch," he hissed in her ear.

The next few events happened so fast that no one could actually follow it. The result however was that Lucius Malfoy was now lying on the ground clutching his groin and a very livid Erenigh Potter-Black was standing above him with his staff pressed against the man's chest.

"That was probably one of the least intelligent things you could ever have come up with father," the last part was spat like the blond on the ground was some kind of slimy – whatever.

Harry was looking at his husband amusement glittering in his eyes. "So, so 'Nigh don't get to worked up it's not good for…" Harry's carefree tone and demeanour changed to horror as Erenigh doubled over and fell to the ground. "Erenigh!" he shouted. He fell to his knees beside the snowy-haired teen and turned him over.

"He needs to get to the infirmary Potter," Severus said as he pulled his wand out ready to levitate the young man.

Harry nodded and stood up. He knew he couldn't do it so he was glad for the help Severus provided.

* * *

Erenigh woke up slowly. He felt like shit his mouth was dry and his muscles hurt. He blinked his eyes open slowly. It was white. He was lying on something soft. Turning his head he could see several beds lined beside his. _'Hospital Wing,' _he thought groggily.

Then he sat up with a jerk. He looked down at his stomach and then he wrapped his arms around it. He could remember what happened. Voldemort, the ritual, his father, and then he'd collapsed. _'My baby,' _he thought desperately. Was his baby O.K?

"Erenigh." A hand landed on his shoulder.

The white-haired teen looked up into the concerned eyes of his husband. "Harry," he whispered his arms tightening around his waist.

The raven sat down. He reached up and ran a thumb down Erenigh's cheek. "How are you feeling, love?" he asked.

Erenigh took a deep breath. He couldn't answer that not until he knew if their baby was alright.

"We've been worried about you, love. It was so close. I was so close to losing you," Harry said as he pulled his husband close.

Erenigh broke down slowly he couldn't not anymore. Why wouldn't Harry tell him? He needed to know. He cried himself back to sleep.

…

The next time he opened those beautiful amethyst orbs. He refused to move his arms were still wrapped tightly around him and he curled up even further.

That's how Harry found him. The raven sat down next to his husband and tried to get a reaction out of him. A tray with food had been delivered by Winky and he needed Erenigh to eat.

Erenigh fell asleep once more without touching the food.

…

"I don't know what to do with him. He's been awake a handful of times but apart from the first time he won't even interact with me," Harry looked at the Potion Master the distress obvious in his entire demeanour.

Severus shook his head. He had heard Poppy say something similar that morning. You'd think that the medi-witch would know better. He looked down at the teen in the bed. He could see that he was awake again. He looked up at Harry. "You should get cleaned up and eat something, Potter. I'll stay here until you get back," he said.

"But…" Harry went to contradict him.

"No buts Potter now get going," Severus ordered. He waited until the raven had left the room before he looked down into those diluted amethyst eyes. He leaned forward slightly. "Your baby is fine, Erenigh," he said. The eyes cleared up slightly. "Do you want me to perform a scan?"

A nod.

Severus pulled his wand out and then he moved the covers down. Erenigh had lifted his shirt up. Severus cast the spell and suddenly the white-haired teen could see his baby.

"He or she is fine for now Erenigh," Severus said. "But you need to take better care of yourself if that is going to continue."

Erenigh nodded. "Why wouldn't someone just tell me," he whispered. Not really expecting an answer.

"It has been a crazy month Erenigh. The few times that Harry hasn't been here with you he's been stuck in the Wizengamot chamber dealing with Death Eater trials. I don't know if the life of you baby has even crossed his mind yet he's so winded up," Severus said. "He'll realise it sometime soon though."

"A…a month?" Erenigh said shakily.

Severus nodded. "Yes you've been in here for a month," he said.

Erenigh looked down at his hands. No wonder he was feeling weak. He shook his head. "Winky," he called and the female elf appeared. "Can I have some soup please?" he asked her.

Winky didn't even respond she just poped away again and was soon back with a bowl of soup. "Master Erenigh be eating all of it," she demanded.

"Yes Winky thank you," Erenigh said as he accepted the bowl. He ate in silence.

Once he was finished, Winky poped back in and took the empty bowl away. Erenigh smiled softly. When he looked back up at Severus his eyes were hard. "How come the medi-witch didn't pick up on my pregnancy?" he asked. "You'd think she would know enough to tell a pregnant person that their baby is O.K."

Severus sighed. "I don't actually know if Poppy knows you're pregnant. It isn't something she'd usually check since the condition is so rare," he said.

Erenigh looked at him. "And no one has thought about informing her about this," he said scratchily. "What if she fed me a potion that had killed the baby?"

Severus glared at him. "All potions you have been given have been administered by me," he said.

Erenigh, who was impervious to death glares, just glared back at the man. "It was a valid question, Severus," he said.

Severus didn't get a chance to respond as Poppy had just walked out of her office and started to fuzz around the white-haired teen.

* * *

Erenigh was out of bed a week later. He hadn't said anything about the baby to Harry. He was waiting for the raven to catch up to it himself. Now that he knew that there was no danger anymore he had no problem with acting like nothing was wrong.

They were invited to Black Manor that evening. Harry had been moaning about seeing his godfather again. The raven knew that he was in deep shit after disappearing like he had.

…

Erenigh couldn't understand why Harry had been so nervous. Lord Black was acting very much the gracious host throughout dinner. Of course Erenigh didn't know what was going on right now since he'd gotten separated from the group a while ago. He was the heir of the house so he could pretty much go wherever he wanted.

Sirius had even taken the news that the two were married pretty well. He had done a classical Spanish inquisition but he'd been O.K. with it.

Erenigh ended up in a big room that held a myriad of frames. He passed the frames though. They didn't really interest him, but at the far side of the room there was a tapestry. He walked up to it and traced the lines. He slowly placed his finger over his own name. It hadn't appeared on the tapestry until after he'd cast the Malfoy name aside. Linked to his name was Harry's and down from the two there was a line that ended with the words: One child. Erenigh smiled softly.

"There you are."

Erenigh turned around. He inclined his head to the long-time friend of Lord Black. "Mr Lupin," he said.

The man smiled tiredly. "I was wondering where you had disappeared of to. He looked up at the tapestry. "Sirius hates this thing," he said with a chuckle. "Says it reminds him of all the bad the Blacks have done."

"Moony, Moony save me," Sirius screeched as he came running into the room. "Prongslet has unleashed a panther. It is hunting me."

Remus rolled his eyes and walked out into the corridor.

"There goes a brave man," Sirius said solemnly before turning to Erenigh. "Now what on earth are you doing looking at this old thing?" he asked. Grey eyes widened as he looked closer at the tapestry. He had seen the area the young man was standing by and he followed the lines. "One child," he read. He looked down at the white-haired teen.

Erenigh was standing with one hand over his stomach protectively. Not that he noticed. It was a subconscious reaction. Then he was being lifted in the air suddenly. "You're pregnant," Sirius exclaimed cheerily. Then he put Erenigh back down. He looked at the teen. "Harry didn't say anything about that," he said.

Erenigh shook his head. "He was the one who performed the first pregnancy charm to check if I was pregnant. He should know but he hasn't said anything about it since the battle against Voldemort," he said.

A mischievous glint appeared in the Marauder's eyes. "That means he is in need of some serious pranking," he said.

Erenigh chuckled. "If you say so my Lord," he said.

…

"What on earth brought that on?" Harry asked later as he and his husband was getting ready for bed.

"You seem to have forgotten something very important Harry," Erenigh said. He sat down in the bed and waited for Harry to get comfortable before he straddle the raven.

"Oh, really," Harry said with a smirk.

"Yes," Erenigh hissed as he dipped down to give the raven a kiss. He sat back up letting Harry's hands travel over his hips and then he gave the raven an innocent look as he asked ,"What colour should we paint the nursery?"


	5. Follow Up

This chapter is dedicated to Elfin69. Without the reviews elfin wrote it wouldn't exist. It is your fault you know.

I solely blame you for not being able to continue working on Time to Save the World … again like I wanted to.

After reading your reviews I couldn't get this out of my head so here it is.

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked over the latest attempt by the Wizengamot to make life difficult for people in general.

His attention was pulled away from the boring legislation by the laughter of his youngest child. Erenigh was outside with the children and Harry wanted this stupid work over and done with so he could join them.

Looking back down at the papers his mind wandered. A small chuckle made its way past his lips as he recalled waking up that morning. The morning after they had first had sex…

_Harry woke up slowly. The bed was warmer than usual and there was a heavy weight lying across his chest. Green eyes blinked open. Harry looked down only to be met by bright white, so bright it was almost blinding. He untangled his arm from the sheets and reached out. It was hair. _

_Harry blinked the events of the previous day came rushing back to him. He almost bolted out of bed. 'Oh, shit what the heck was I thinking?' went through his head. _

_The warm body on top of him shifted slightly and the raven could now see Erenigh's face. Without even thinking about it Harry reached down and ran his fingers over a pale cheek. _

_It was completely unexpected and yet it felt so right. _

_If you had asked him last morning what his feelings for the white-haired teen lying on top of him was he would have said something along the lines of: "He's a really good friend and I care about him."_

_With his childhood he had never really learnt what love was supposed to be or look like. He now knew that he at the very least felt a deep attraction to the older teen. But love? How was he supposed to know that?_

Harry snorted. It had of course turned out that Erenigh was just about as confused as he was – growing up in Malfoy Manor had not given the white-haired teen very much experience either. They had however decided that whatever it was that they felt was worth exploring.

There was another laugh coming from outside and Harry went back to the legislation before him. It was another stupid attempt to make life difficult for werewolves. He couldn't understand them. After Amethyst had published her work and later Erenigh had made the cure available there were barely any werewolves left. Of course the Ministry had tried several times to take control over the distribution of the cure but Erenigh was not a wizard to be crossed something they had found out quite early on.

His mind wandered off to when another good memory. It was about midday the day after Erenigh had reminded him about their child. Harry growled at the thought cursing Dumbledork once more before focusing back on that day...

_"__I wish there was a way to contact her," Remus told Sirius as the teen entered the kitchen. _

_"__I know Remy but everything we've tried just comes back here," the grey-eyed wizard said with a sigh._

_"__I probably can't afford it anyway…"_

_"__What are the two of you talking about," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_Remus turned to look at them as they sat down in one of the armchairs. Harry's arms were wrapped protectively around Erenigh's waist, his hands flat on the older teen's stomach. "Potion Mistress LeMark made the cure for Lycanthropy but we can't reach her," he said solemnly._

_Harry blinked. "We didn't tell you?" he asked._

_"__Tell us what," Sirius gave the raven a calculating look. _

_Harry rolled his eyes. "That Amethyst LeMark was Erenigh's female alias and he created Moon's tears," he smirked as Sirius fell out of his armchair in surprise. _

_"__So Remus," Erenigh said with a bright smile, "would you like to be the first British werewolf to undergo the cure process?" he asked the shocked brunet. _

Both Sirius and Remus had absolutely loved Erenigh after that. No question about it.

…

"Are you going to spend all day in here, love?"

Harry looked up. Erenigh was standing in the doorway to the study with little Lilith on his arm. "We have been invited over to Ron and 'Mione's for dinner. I think Ginny was going to be there too," the snowy man said.

Harry smiled at his husband. "Well," he said with a sigh, "I might as well give up on this all it does is give me a headache." He pushed his chair out and walked over to his lover reaching out and freeing him of their daughter. "Where is Nathan?" he asked.

Erenigh snorted. "Creating havoc what do you think," he shook his head. "It's nothing I can't handle but when Severus comes over next time he'll get a piece of my mind. Nathan does not need more of those beginner's potions kits … ever," he said.

BOOM

Harry sighed as Erenigh went to inspect the damage their son had created this time around. Really the combination of the Potter's disrespect for rules paired up with Erenigh's potion genius was not a very good one. He was starting to understand poor Molly with the twins. You had to keep them on a short leash.

It didn't take long for Erenigh to come back with Nathan. The boy had a few scorch marks which Harry had no clue how he managed to receive considering the warding that Erenigh and he had placed in the Potion's lab. The raven waved his hand and the boy was cleaned up. They would just get dirty again once they were let go of over at his best friend's place so he saw no reason to change the clothes. "One of these days you're going to give your ada a heart attack," Harry said as he ran his fingers through his son's white hair.

Green eyes looked up at him and the kid snorted. "There is a bigger chance I'll give you a heart attack than ada. Ada is tough enough to take it," Nathan said cockily.

Harry gave his husband a hurt look before he walked over to the fireplace. They would floo over to Ron and Hermione's. He shifted the girl in his arms noticing that she had at some point fallen asleep on him. He smiled at her before stepping into the flames.

…

Lilith had stayed asleep for about ten seconds flat after Harry had arrived at his friends' house. She was currently running around the garden together with Hermione and Ron's daughter Rose. _'Those two will break a lot of hearts when they get older,' _Harry reflected were he sat next to Ron. They were discussing the latest problems within the Auror crops. Apparently some idiot higher up in the Ministry had decided that the reports given by the Aurors were insufficient and it was now close to impossible to get anything done.

The floo shimmed alerting then of a new arrival. Ron got up and disappeared into the house for a moment before returning with a highly pregnant Ginny. He guided his sister into a chair and sat back down.

Seeing Ginny again even though Harry knew she was happy now brought back the very same memories that he'd tried to suppress earlier in the day. Dumbledore…

_Harry walked out of the hospital wing were his husband and child were fighting for their lives. Poppy had thrown him out saying that if he didn't get a shower, something to eat, and some sleep he was not welcome back. He was heading down to their rooms when something hit his back. _

_…_

_…_

_When Harry woke up again he was disorientated. Everything was blurry but as he focused past that he could see what looked like a wedding reception. 'What the hell is going on?' he wondered. _

_It took his groggy mind a while to realise that he was standing by the altar and that Mr and Mrs Weasley was one of the couples sitting before him. He tried to move to speak but nothing happened. He wasn't in control. _

_Music started playing and soon a woman came walking down the aisle. It was Ginny._

_'__No,' Harry thought. 'Oh, no I'm not marrying Ginny.'_

_His mind was, however, unable to figure out why he didn't want to marry the ginger. It was like part of his memories his thought process was blocked off. _

_As Ginny stopped beside him and turned towards him he could see that he wasn't the only one fighting this. Whatever spell held him bound was working on her too. _

_Next to them a man started speaking and Harry strained his mind to figure out who it was. He knew that damn voice._

_Moving on their own accord his hands grabbed a hold of Ginny's. He could hear himself speaking could feel his mouth move but the words were not his. His fingers placed a ring on Ginny's ring-finger. Then it was her turn and Harry could see her fighting it. He could feel that she didn't want this…_

_A blinding light. _

_Then everything went black._

_When Harry woke up he was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. To his right sat Hermione with her nose in a book. "What happened?" he asked his voice barely more than a whisper. The brunette heard him though. She lowered the book and threw herself into an explanation. _

_Harry blinked. Apparently Dumbledore had in some desperate attempt to control things to his liking decided that Harry and Ginny needed to marry. Not that either of them wanted that. _

_He had used some spell Hermione was still trying to figure out how it worked to force them there. It wasn't the Imperius. No this one seemed much worse and created a lot of confusion. It would probably take both him and Ginny a while to recover. _

_"__It didn't work though, did it?" Harry asked._

_"__No of course not! You can't be married to two persons at once especially when the first marriage was wowed with the family rings. Your marriage to Erenigh saved both you and Ginny from this horrible ordeal," Hermione said. _

_"__Erenigh?" Harry asked. The name sounded familiar but…_

_The brunette's face softened. "I'll take you to see him once Madam Pomfrey has Okayed it, yeah," she said._

"Daddy, daddy," Harry turned to his left. Little Lilith was standing there covered in mud and holding a toad. "Look daddy what I found," she said with a bright smile her green eyes alight.

"Lost in thoughts again dear," Erenigh said as he walked up to them. A wave of his hand and the little mud monster next to the raven was squeaky clean.

"You should put that back were you found it honey," Harry said as he studied the toad. "Toads belong in the wild," then he reached out, "and little girls belong by the dinner table if I'm not mistaken."

Lilith pouted but she did let go of the toad which quickly hopped off.

Harry guided the mini-raven inside and sat her down next to Rose. He took his own seat next to his husband and smiled as he looked out over the table.

This was how things were supposed to be.

Even though they had to deal with the idiots in the Ministry and no one knew what had happened to Dumbledork after the failed marriage.

They would deal with it …

Together


End file.
